


Menace

by 21stSacrament



Category: Horror - Fandom, KindaInspiredByObscure, suspense - Fandom
Genre: Creatures, Horror, Monsters, MyOwn - Freeform, No Fandom - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stSacrament/pseuds/21stSacrament
Summary: After taking up an offer to chill with a friends at a cabin for awhile to escape their hometown, Their trip begins to go downhill upon arriving.Disappearance, Monsters/Creatures, Death and more.Not a fanfiction, Just a story I've been working on for a year.Soon I will be putting out a Vice Principals Fanfiction/story.it is a crossover between Vice Principals and Eastbound And Down, As well as a bit of my own characters joining in.





	Menace

 

 

 

M E N A C E

_**♱ C h a p t e r I ♱** _

Lakewood Hill

"Come on, Brewster! We can't be late, Slow-poke."

Milo shouted toward the tall brick house as his friend - Wade - began to exit the front door.

"I'm comin', Damn!."

Wade murmured with a smirk, Shutting the front door as he tossed a bag of his shoulder and held onto the strap as a thin toothpick bounced between the male's lips.

"We gotta be there by 2: 30! ."

"Yeah, I know! Just give me a second .. alright?."

"Fine just - ..Just hurry it up, OK? I'm freezing my balls off out here!."

"I am hurrying! Hold on for christ sake!"

He gave a roll of his eyes and he shouted a goodbye inside the house, Before making his way down the stairs walkway and to the vehicle of his friends, Giving a smirk as he tilted his head a bit.

"Happy?"

"Yes, Now get in. We got fourteen minutes to be there, And if we don't get there in time the guys'll leave without us."

Milo sighed as he spoke, Pulling the drivers side door open now and getting inside, Pulling out his keys and started the car.

Wade pulled the passenger side door open, Getting inside before shutting the door and placing his bag in the backseat.

"So where exactly is this place at?."

Wade questioned, Opening a small compartment pocket on his bag and pulling out a small box.

"Up north, Up in a cabin lodge."

"A cabin lodge huh? Sounds nice."

"Sure is, I've seen pictures of the place, It looks like it'll be a fun getaway."

Milo smirked as he pulled away from the sidewalk and headed down the road .

Their destination was across town where their friends awaited them, They knew they should wait a bit longer then 2:30 , though.

Mainly because they knew how slow Wade would take, Considering they told him about it at the last minute.

"So how far away is this place?."

"I told you, Up north."

"No shit sherlock, Where at up north?."

"Up in the hills, Over in lakewood."

"That pretty far, Man."

"Yeah, But at least we'll be away from this shit town for a while."

"Yeah.."

Wade took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh, Glaring out the window as they passed .

| D E S T I N A T I O N :C H I R E W O O D L O C A L C O F F E E S H O P |

"Jesus, It's already 2:56 ."

Nathan sighed with a roll of his eyes, Glaring over his sister, Kennedy.

"Yeah, Start telling Wade about stuff sooner, Nate!."

His sister said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Hey, Look -"

"No, No excuses. Start telling him sooner so we don't have to wait forever on him."

"OK, Fine."

"Alright.."

Nathan sighed before tilting his head back against the booth, Closing his eyes for a moment.

This tended to happen a lot, Every time they invited him actually.

Nathan would always tell him at the last minute, In hopes he wouldn't make it, Because quite frankly - He didn't really like Wade much.

He was just another face in the crowd to him, Just a guy who his friends liked, But he honestly did not.

"Oh well, Come on - let's leave without him."

Nate stated as he began to rise from the booth, Only to be pushed back down by his sister as she gave him a stern look, It was a odd, and mysterious look, to be honest.

The male squinted his eyes a bit before a small smirk came onto his lips, "Right, OK."

"OK, Now..Sit."

Kennedy demanded, Pushing him enough to where he sat down now.

Leaning back again, the male glared to Sid and gave a wink before looking out the window, Looking to see if they were nearly there.

Sid and His brother Matti Gave a look, Unsure as to why the two acted so strangely just then, But shrugged it off - considering that Nate and his sister often acted strangely anyhow.

"Where's Ian and Lincoln?."

He asked with a sigh, They seemed to be late as well .

_Great, Now we're going to get there super late._

"They just pulled up."

Nate said, Glaring out the window at the parking lot at Lincoln's car which was parked closer to the window then their car was.

"Oh, Well..Sean and Mark?"

"They said they're going to meet us in Oakwood."

"Oh alright, Wait... Do they know the way?."

"Well considering they told us they'd drive there, Without us giving them directions - either they know the way or they have GPS in their car."

"Knowing them, They probably got a map with them."

"Ain't that pretty old fashioned?."

"Yeah, But Mark doesn't have a GPS in his car, He might on his phone but he's not dumb enough to use a phone while driving."

"True..."

"Hey guys!"

Lincoln interrupted without realizing it as he approached, Along side Ian who walked with a faint smile upon his lips.

"Where's everyone else?."

"They haven't made it yet."

"Ain't Mark and Sean usually /always/ here on time?."

Ian asked as he tilted his head and shifted his eyes to Kennedy and Nate.

"They're going to meet us in Oakwood."

"Oh, Well where the hell are Wade and Milo?... They still aren't here?."

"Clearly not, I mean..If they were - wouldn't they be sitting right here with us?."

"Yeah.."

"Alright then, Goober."

Kennedy sounded in, Giving a smirk to Ian before picking up her coffee, Lifting the cup to her lips and taking a sip before sitting it back down on the booth table.

The sound of a vehicle sounded from outside, As a black Sedan pulled into the parking lot.

"Finally! The shit for brains finally got here!."

Nate murmured with a bit of a angered tone as he rose from the booth, as did Sid and Kennedy as the six headed out of the coffee shop and outside the building, and to the car.

As Milo stomped out of the vehicle, His hand gripped the top of the door as he deeply sighed while shutting it.

"Hey ass hats, You finally made it!."

"Yeah, Sorry we got lost on the way here and the car died half way, So we had to walk to a gas station."

"It's fine, Come on...Let's head out ."

Nate bobbed his head toward the car, Sighing deeply as he got inside.

[L A K E W O O D H I L L , H A R K I N S H I L L S I D E C A B L E C A R S T A T I O N]

"Alright, Meet us at the lodge, See ya there !."

Kennedy smirked as her boots crunched against the leaf covered ground as her and Nate jogged ahead of the others, Heading to the station to hurry over so they could get the Lodge before the others.

"Wait! Kenned- Shit! How do they expect us to get there without knowing the way there ?."

Wade asked as his brows furrowed out of frustration, Curious on why they were in such a hurry to get there before they did.

"Easy, Shine the flashlight at the ground, Let's just follow the footsteps."

Sean murmured in reply as he glared at Wade, Tapping his flashlight against the side of his own head with a smirk.

"C'mon, Let's go."

the eight then headed down the path, Sean's flashlight pointed at the ground as they walked so they could find where they were suppose to go.

Eventually reaching the Cable Car Station - the eight then headed over, going in and looked toward the cable car.

It was in the middle, And there was no possible way of getting to it by jumping, or by walking on the tracks that it skid on, If one were to do so - they could easily lose balance and fall off with as thin as the tracks are.

"Did they shut it off while it was coming back?.."

Sid asked, Glaring to Lincoln as he clinched the sides of his fluffed out jock jacket sleeves that Milo had gave him.

"Don't think so..It probably just got stuck, It happens all the time with those things."

Lincoln reassured with a bit of a sigh, Giving a glare toward the cable car before turning around to find the control panel, In hopes he could get it to come to them so they can get where they are headed.

Ian followed behind, Watching as Link [ Lincoln ] Headed over to the control panel, Glaring down at it.

"There's the problem.."

He stated as he glared at the light bubble, It was suppose to be glowing green, Not red.

"What is it?."

Ian slowly made his way over, His arms folded over his chest as his dirt brown jacket's sleeves rubbed against each other.

"The light, It's red. "

"Is that bad?."

"Not exactly..Just means they must have stopped it or something on it's way back by mistake."

"But why would they do that?."

"Well ...I ...I don't know, I mean..I don't think they stopped it."

"But you just said -"

"I know, But it's possible it just stopped."

"I ..I guess so.."

Ian faintly spoke in agreement, Shrugging a bit .

Ian didn't feel right about this, something felt wrong, Is it possible it really could have stopped on its own?.

"W-Well...Can you fix it?."

"I think so...Just..Give me a minute, Go tell the others I got it under control, The Car will be coming back in a moment."

"Oh..Kay."

Ian hesitated for a brief moment as he watched Link hover over the control panel, Trying to figure out how to get it going again.

After a moment, Link glared back at Ian, Raising a brow.

"Ian..Please go tell them?."

"Oh! R-Right.. Sorry."

He shook his head, Nervously backing up and chuckling faintly as he headed to the others.

"Weirdo..."

Link mumbled under his breath as he watched Ian leave the room, Giving a look before returning his gaze back to the control panel - and began trying to get it working.

"Hey, Uhm..Link, He's messing with the control panel, He said it will be working again soon ."

"Alright, Looks like we're gonna have to wait then."

Milo shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest, and leaned back against the station wall.

"It shouldn't take long.."

Ian started, Looking for to him.

"Why isn't it working ?."

Matti questioned as he peered over the railing at the cable car.

"He said that it was stopped."

"Well no shit, Sherlock we can see that."

Wade cackled as he glared to him.

"Do you think they stopped it on it's way back?."

Mark asked as he looked at them, raising a brow as he then tilted his head to the right, Shifting his eyes to look at the cable car.

"It's possible.."

Milo scoffed as he murmured, Giving a roll of his eyes as he reach into the top pocket on the chest of his fall silk no sleeve fluffed vest and pulled out a cigarette, grabbing his lighter from his pocket and lighting it up.

"What's up with you?."

Sean questioned as he watched the male and his behavior when they spoke.

"Hm? Oh nothing.. It just seems a little odd to me that our 'friends' ran off without us, and now left us stranded up here at the cable car station and stopped the damn cable car when it was coming back.

If you ask me that's pretty damn weird, Seems to me like they did it on purpose, They ran off without us."

Milo stated, Frustration and a bit of anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Come on Milo, Bro...You don't really think that do you ?."

Sid rose a brow as he nudged the male's shoulder ,leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yeah, Sid.. I do... I mean come on! Doesn't this seem odd to you?."

"No not really."

Wade answered as he moved to beside him, Leaning back against the railing .

"Careful -" Sid began began as he watched him lean against the metal bar railing, It could be weak.

And anything bad could happen out there, anyway.

"You all are blind, You know that?." Milo scoffed as he glared at them.

"You need to chill out, Man." Wade said as he stood straight up, Glaring at Milo as he moved a bit.

"It's been a long day, alright? First.. We get invited up here, Seemed good at first.

Next I go to pick you up and it takes a hour, Then the fucking car dies in the middle of the road and we have to walk three fucking miles to get gas then walk back to the damn car and headed there.

Then spend five fucking hours driving up here, and now this?."

Milo ranted as he puffed heavily on his cigarette, His fist clenching onto the pocket of his jeans as he rose his leg up - bending his knee and resting his large boot against the metal wall.

"Chill out dude! damn.. Look, You had a bad day, we get it.. Just don't get all pissy on us, Al'ight?"

wade spoke up as he reached around, Pulling his bag from around his shoulders and reaching into the pocket on the side and pulling out a small box.

"Smoke one of these -"

"I don't want your damn weed, Wade."

"You need it, Just take it."

He huffed as he pulled out a joint from the small box, Lifting his hand out toward him for him to take.

"It'll calm you the /fuck/ down, So take it."

"Fine..OK?, Whatever just-.. Shut up."

Milo glared at him as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and went to toss it down - The cigarette then hit the ground only a second later as the male then stomped his foot on it.

"Hey, puff puff pass?."

Matti smirked as he asked, Glaring toward Milo.

"How about puff puff - No."

"Alright, Alright."

He chuckled a bit, causing Milo to crack a smile for once as he lit it up.

"Hey, Link - You almost got it man?."

Sid rose his voice in questioned as he stood up, Moving away from the wall and heading inside of the cable car station door.

"Yeah, Just a second."

Link mumbled as he held the flashlight with his mouth as he got it fixed, and turned it on.

Pulling the flashlight from his mouth now, He then sighed heavily before turning to face Sid, Now.

"You wanna know something weird?."

"What?."

Sid rose a brow, Making his way over to him as the cable car began coming to where they were.

"It was tampered with."

"What do you mean, Tampered with?."

"Meaning that the cable car was fucked with before they headed over, If they even did....The cord was messed with, Luckily I noticed it ."

"What could of happened? You know..If you didn't notice it."

"It would have went reversed, We'd be stuck here."

"Oh..Well, Let's go now, Shall we? The others are probably bordering on right now."

He stated as he began to back up toward the door, Watching as Link began to follow.

"Will we all fit? Nine people on a small cable car?."

Link questioned as the two headed onto the metal dock with the others.

"I dunno, But hey - Never know unless you try."

He stated with a smirk as he then looked toward his brother - Matti - as the cable car finally came to a stop.

"Get on, Little brother."

Sid smiled, Patting Matti's shoulder as he gave a little shove for him to get on.

Once looking closer, Link shook his head as he glared to the others.

"Two at a time, It can't carry all nine of us at a time.."

"Alright, Well...Matti and I will head over, Unless you and Ian wanna go first."

"No...No You...You two go first, Just uh..send it back after you arrive, OK?."

Link requested as he looked to him with an uneasy expression upon his face, Showing that he knew it wasn't a safe idea to go all at once, And that either way it's possible of it getting stuck or worst.

"Alright, You got it pal."

Sid gave a wink along with a smug look as he and his brother boarded onto the car, And began heading over.

Ian peered at the car, watching them with a uneasy and bizarre look on his face, Something showed in his expression, He seemed to be seeing something other than car.

Link seemed to noticed, but shrugged it off as Ian just being Ian.

After everyone had finally gotten to the other side , The last two - Milo and Wade - Hopped off and onto the different leaf colored covered asphalt.

"Woah. ... It's pretty up here."

Wade snickered with a look of astonishment.

The cold, fall wind blew against the eights faces, Slowly beginning to get a nippy numb in the facial region.

"It's pretty nippy out here, Guys.." Matti quiveringly stated as he brought his hands up to cover his his face, Gently breathing his hot breath into his hands which were now cupped on his face, struggling a bit as he attempted to warm his face.

"Yeah, Let's get to the lodge they told us about, Eh?."

Sid gently patted Matti's shoulder as he gave a nod as the eight then began heading off to find the lodge, Hoping they'd find it soon, So they could warm up.

"Woo-Nilly, It's colder than a well diggers ass out here.."

Wade shook a bit as he spoke with a snicker, Glaring to Milo as yet again a small sneer peeked onto the male's face.

"Ain't that the truth.."

"How long do you think it'll be before we get there?.."

Mark peered over his shoulder at Link as he spoke.

"Not sure, But hopefully not long.. It's really friggin' cold here.."

"Yeah, No kidding..Literally everyone has already said that."

Milo heaved a sigh as he eyed the male, Before continuing walking.

"Didn't do anything for you, Did it?."

Wade took a deep breath as he spoke with a look of disappointment, Placing his hands in his pockets in hopes of watering them up .

"Nope."

Was all the male murmured, Giving a glare as he took his right hand from inside his jacket pocket and placed it upon Wade's shoulder - Gently patted as he walked.

"But thanks for trying."

"Hey, Guys... Look.."

Link smirked as spoke with a hint of excitement, Darting forward.

"Hey! Link! Wait up!."

Ian huffed out as he then began jogging behind, Curious on what he was speaking of and where he was going , As the others then began jogging after them .

Stopping once in front of a gate, Seeing it had a lock - but the lock had been broken.

"Come on, The must have went this way. "

Link peered over his shoulder as he grinned toward the others, Turning back toward the gate a second later as Sean tilted the flashlight to shine on him as he pushed on the gate, Opening it before entering to the other side.

"There's a light in the distance,"

Milo mumbled, bobbing his head and raising his hand as he gestured toward it, And began walking forward.

After walking for what seemed like forever - the eight eventually reached the lodge, A look of astonishment upon their faces as he looked at the large lodge.

"Wow...This place, I...I'm so dumbfounded by it!."

Wade murmured out, Looking over to his left at Milo with a smirk.

"Nah, Brewster - You're just dumb."

Milo jokingly spoke as he let out a snicker, As he and others then went up the pathway, And up the steps onto the porch.

"Weird, They seemed to have left the door open.."

"Maybe it blew open?."

"Highly doubtful,"

Link sighed as he glared at Milo and Sid, Knowing Sid was the brave one out of the nine aside from Milo, Who was rather reckless, And hardly cared about the result of his actions afterward.

"Milo, Sid..You two are the bravest out of us, You go first."

"What why don't y-"

Sid began as he glared at Link with a rather unexpected look upon his face, For all he knew there could be a wild animal from the woods that went in, And lord knows that they could be attacked and easily be killed.

"Alright, Come on Siddy-boy."

He said, Tugging the male's brown jacket as he started to enter the house slowly, Not thinking of a single harmless thing as he stepped foot inside.

The male's head tilted and shifted from side to side, The lights were on - which was the light they had seen from the distance - and nothing out of the ordinary was seen as he scanned the area.

"No one is in here... Or at least.. I.. Don't see them."

Sid murmured, Looking around as he stood beside Milo, Staying close in case a animal had gotten in with the door being wide open.

"Nate? Kennedy? You here?."

Milo called out, Hoping they were there so they could explain what was wrong with the cable car, And why the door was wide open ; Especially since it was winter time - after all.

As the two males stood, No reply could be heard.

Waiting for a while, But still no reply ; The two turned to the door and looked out at the six standing upon the porch,Milo spoke in a quiet tone as he peered out at the others ; "Were going to look around, Make sure everything is alright and nothing got in. OK?."

"Alright, Be careful ."

Wade spoke, His voice a bit worried, But he knew the two could handle themselves.

But it all depends on what they were to come face to face with, That is.

"We will, We'll be back in a minute..Don't leave the porch, And don't come in.

Just..Everyone stick together, You don't know what could be out here /OR/ In here."

Milo then turned after giving a nod and headed over to the fireplace, Grabbing a fire-poker and handling it in a firm grip, In case they were to have to fight off a wild animal.

The two walked around, Scanning the lodge to make sure everything was secure, So that everyone could come in and warm up .

After all, It was almost winter, It was rather cold, So you wouldn't be wearing anything short sleeved or anything, or be outside for long without freezing your bum off.

"Guys?,"

Matti shakingly called out into the house, Hoping the two were alright.

Standing there for a moment.

"Milo? Sid?.."

He called out once more, A bit worried at this point as he slowly placed his hand on the door and pushed it farther open, Slowly beginning to walk in.

"Hey, It's clear !."

Milo called out with a smirk as him and Sid exited the kitchen with A beer in their hands, Strolling over to the others and motioning for them to come in .

The others made their way inside the lodge, Looking around as Link shut the door behind them before locking it and heading off to take a look around the lodge, To explore.

"Hey, Ian.. Wanna take a look around with me?."

Link asked as he gave off a faint smirk, Not knowing the place very well at all.

"To look for rooms, That is.. Ya' know, To see how many there are here so we'll know where everyone can sleep."

"Yeah, Sure."

Ian smirked back toward his friend as he shifted his head from side to side as he glared around the large room, Looking over at the large staircase to their right as he and Link both began heading to it and going to look for rooms.

"Hey, Where are you two goin'?"

Mark questioned with a smirk as he watched the two begin heading up the stairs with a smug look on his face, Link turned to face Mark as he stopped on the middle stair, Leaning on the railing as he then replied ; "Looking for rooms, Gonna see how many there are ."

"Mhm..."

He smiled widely, Giving off a dumb look as he chuckled, Heading off to the kitchen to find Sean.

Link then proceeded to head up the stairs, Going to find rooms.

L A T E R . . . .

9 : 2 6 P M

Everyone sat around the fire, Talking to one another as they all waited for Nate and Kennedy to show up, It was pretty odd that they weren't there yet, Or if they were - They were probably off playing around in the woods or something.

The lamp shined dimly onto the few who sat upon the couch, Milo, Sid and Wade as the three slammed a few beers as they joked upon one another.

On the loveseat sat Sean and Mark as the two talked among each other.

The other , Matti , Who lied by the fire as he warmed up, Sighing as he lied there daydreaming.

The night was going pretty well for them all, though they were still quite curious as to where Kennedy and Nathan had gone.

Considering they were not there when they arrived, were it possible they got lost finding their way to their own lodge? Or something else

Matti had seemed to be the only one other then Link that was curious and worried about the whereabouts.

Through the laughing and talking, Odd noises could be heard as the front door swayed from left to right.

The cold air was a sudden realization of that.

Matti tilted his head, Feeling the cold air interfering with the warmth.

The male shuffled to his feet, Looking over before making his way over to the door to close it .

His brow furrowed as he got closer to the door, And noticed that a bit of mud was trailed through, Fading as it got closer and closer to the basement door.

Matti shrugged, Shaking it off as just Link or Ian as he shut the door, And began heading back over to the living area.

As the male went to return to sit in front of the fireplace - Every light source was suddenly shut off, The Lodge turned black as night was the only light being the flare from the fire itself.

"What the hell?.."

Milo murmured, Glaring around the Room which was now nothing more then darkness.

"Breaker probably threw, I'll go check it out.."

Matti sighed, Standing to his feet as he turned to Sean as he reach out his hand, moving his fingers in a motion for him to hand him a certain object that would be of use.

"Hand me your flashlight, I'll go down to the basement to flip it back on ."

"You sure you want to go alone?,"

Mark questioned, Smirking a bit though it was hard to see.

"Especially in a new place, One you've never been before..One with a possible monster that wil--"

"Mark, Shut up."

Sean said with a roll of his eyes, Nudging the male beside him with his elbow causing a chuckle from Mark.

Sean then nodded, Reaching beside him and grabbing up the flashlight and placing it into the male in front of him's hand.

"Be careful down there, Matti."

"I will, It's not like A /Monster/ is going to /Eat my toes/."

He said with pure sarcasm as he looked toward Mark, A bit of laughter sounding from him as he switched it on and began to back up toward the door to walk out.

"I'll be as careful as I possibly can."

He chuckled lowly as he then began to make his way to the hallway, Walking to the end of the hall as he then reached the basement door.

He stopped for a moment,Seeing the door wasn't fully shut, Matti then Reach his hand out and gripping onto the handle as he then proceeded to pull open the door even more, Enough to enter to the stairway.

Matti shined his flash down the flight of stairs, Looking down as he watched his every step - trying to be as careful as he possibly could without falling and hurting himself.

After reaching the second to last step - Matti then hopped off onto the concrete floor, Shining the flashlight to either side of him as he checked his surroundings for the power box.

The male slowly began to walk around the large basement, Looking around but not seeing the power box.

He sighed heavily, Turning around to go back but was his attention was then caught by the sound of footsteps running behind him.

Matti quickly turned around to face the direction of which the sound was heard - shining the flashlight quick enough to see the silhouette of what seemed to be a man running into a corner, then disappearing into the darkness.

A gasp escape the now frightened male's lips as he slowly began to walk in the direction the other was, Noticing that the corner he had ran into was a hallway with another turn to the left once you were at the end.

Matti stopped, Shining the flashlight to either side of him - looking for something to protect himself with since it was evident that someone was in the house.

Seeing nothing of use around him, The male shook his head, Knowing that he would be a bad idea to go after someone who was inside your home without a weapon or something to defend yourself with, Considering the endless possibilities and bad Scenario's that could happen if he were to do so.

Then male turned around, Quickly beginning to jog back down the hall from the way he came, Only to be scared shitless by a man in a mask jumping out at him.

"Agh!."

Matti shouted, His hand with the flashlight quickly going up and mashing the person in front of him in the head.

"Ouch! Fuck Dude!."

A muffled laughter sounded from behind the mask, The voice was familiar, And quite noticeable.

The one before him placed on hand on his head as he then yanked the male from off of his face, Laughing hard as he then began rubbing his head.

"You motherfucker! "

Matti gained through his teeth as he spoke, Pushing the male in front of him.

He knew who it was now;

_Sven Graham._

"Ah, i got you man!,"

He spoke through the laughter, trying to catch a breath as he then lied a hand on his friend's shoulder as he then proceeded to gently rub the spot on his head with his free hand where his friend had hit them.

"Yeah you did, You asshole."

The male couldn't help but smirk a bit, Sighing as he rolled his eyes with a bit of a chuckle.

"How the hell did you get here? And /why/ are you here?."

He asked, He thought that the nine where the only ones that Nate and Kennedy had Invited up to the Lodge to spend two months with.

"Nate and Kennedy invited me up here, I took the cable car."

He said as he was finally able to catch a breath, Patting his friend's shoulder before removing it and placing both hands in his pockets.

"Ah...So you're the fucker who stopped it when it was on it's way back, Eh?."

"What? No . That wasn't me, I got to the cable car when it was coming back, after ya'll got off."

"Oh..It must have been Nate or Kennedy.."

He murmured, shaking his head as he then turned to face down the darkened hallway.

"How'd you manage that by the way?"

"Manage what?, Sneaking into the house?."

"No...Running around the corner so fast, Is there a door down there or something?."

"I didn't go down there, I was hid under the stairs when I saw you coming..No one else is down here man."

He replied, Patting Matti's shoulder once more after removing his left hand from his pocket so he could do so, And bobbed his head toward the stairs.

"Come on man, Let's head up, This basement gives me the creeps."

"I can't, I have to turn the power back on.."

"Oh!, Right..I'll do that, I turned it off so one of you could come down here so I could /Frighten/ you."

He chuckled, Swaying around on his feet to head to the power box, which was located under the staircase.

"Yeah, well you did /Frighten/ me, You ass."

Matti mumbled, shivering a bit as he turned away from the hallway and began to follow him, Giving off a small smirk as he followed his male friend to the power box.

"I seen someone, Down the hall there.."

"Matti, Man..Trust me, /No One/ is down here, Or down there besides me."

"How can you be so sure, Though?."

"Because I've been down here for about fifteen minutes now, And I haven't seen /or/ heard anyone, You're just doing like you always do, Get paranoid in the dark."

"Sven! Dude! I -"

"Matti!,"

Sven gave a roll of his eyes, Flipping the switch as he then turned around and chuckled, Nudging his friends shoulder.

"You're imagining it, C'mon, Let's head upstairs with the others."

He stated with a sigh, Placing his hand on his friends head and messing with his dirty blonde hair as he then proceeded to move out from under the stairs, and start heading up.

"Fine..Sure, Imagining..."

He murmured, sighing heavily as he gave a last look toward the hallway before following Sven up the staircase.

"Heyo! Was crack-a-lackin' homies?."

Sven snickered as he and Matti both exited the basement door, And headed into the living room area.

"Sven? What are you doing here man?."

Wade questioned, raising a brow, He had thought that they were the only ones up there.

"Kennedy and Nathan invited me up here."

He stated, Making his way over to the back of the couch as he then placed his hand on the top of the couch and hopped over - landing butt first onto the end of the cushion .

"You know you could have just broke the couch, fat-ass."

Milo murmured, A smug joking look on his face as he glared to his friend.

Sven chuckled, Sticking his tongue out at him in a playful and childish way.

"Stick it out again and I'll cut off your tongue."

Milo smirked, giving a glare to him as he slowly sat up a bit - attempting to be intimidating.

"No you won't."

Sven teased, Snickering as he did the same.

"Do /NOT/ underestimate me, Boy."

Milo stated, Holding back a chuckle as he was then bumped by Wade, Who was now standing up.

"Food, I want food. Where's some food?."

Wade heavily sighed as he moaned, Shrugging his shoulders as he hunched a bit .

"Then go check the kitchen, There's gotta be some food in there."

Sid suggested, Moving a bit as he then pushed himself up off the couch as well as he then placed his right hand on his stomach and patted.

"I'm pretty hungry too, So I'll travel to the land of the fridge with you."

He stated with a bit of a chuckled, Making his way over to the doorway and exiting the room along side of Wade.

"Wait up, I want something to eat too.."

Matti murmured, sighing a bit as he began to follow them.

Sven tilted his head, watching as they exited the room .

He yawned, stretching a bit as he then turned to face the remaining few that were in the room.

Mark, Sean and Milo.

"So, "

he shrugged, attempting to start up a conversation as he placed a arm on the back of the couch.

"What do you all plan to do up here? And where is Ian and Link?."

"I - Honestly - Have no clue once so ever where those two are at, They ran off earlier."

Milo replied, Leaning back against the couch arm as he glared at Mark.

"Hey, Weren't you talking to them before they ran off?."

"Yeah, Why?."

"Where'd they go?."

"They went upstairs, Looking for rooms."

"oh..Well, Sven..There is your answer."

He murmured with a heavy sigh, turning back to the male to his right as he let out a faint yawn.

"Tired?."

Sven questioned, raising his brow a bit as he moved a little, sitting up straight.

"Yeah..But i'll be fine, I'm going' to go find some food, Be back.."

Chapter II Discover

[L A T E R ON . . . . . . ]

W O O D S I D E , L O D G E

The windy fall night continued onward, The night sky was bit bright for night time, But it tended to be that way sometimes, Most on the colder nights .

The clock had just struck midnight, And still yet Link and Ian were rather absent, And not yet seen.

It seemed they had headed off to bed, Or found a place to hang out for the night somewhere in the house - or outside of it.

It wasn't odd for them to not be seen though, Usually when the two ended up seeing each other - they'd end up leaving the group and heading off alone, To talk, Sometimes, Other times, No one really knows what else, nor do they know what the two talk about.

Everyone had their wonders as to what the two talked about, But most thought it was about just their normal video game obsessions and such.

"Yo, Hey - uh..You ..You guys! Come here, Now!"

Sven shouted from the storage room, The male had been messing around, obviously his normal.

His voice sounded a bit off, a bit ...distressed, clearly something was clearly wrong.

Wade, Milo, Sid and Matti at the moment were the closest ones, So they were the only ones who had heard him shout.

Mark, and Sean had headed out to search for Ian and Link, Since they had searched everywhere in the Lodge and they had still not found them - They decided to go look around the area, In hopes of finding them.

The four rushed to the storage room - Hurrying to him since his tone shown distress.

"What's wrong ?."

Milo quickly questioned as he opened the door more since it was cracked, And not open all the way.

"Look at this man...What the hell is it? Is...Is this drugs? Because if so...No one, And I mean no one should take it."

He stated as he grabbed a bowl from the rusted metal shelf in front of him, Glaring down at it before looking toward them with a odd look upon his face.

"Why not?."

Milo rose a brow, before a sudden Stench swayed under their noses.

"Oh gross!"

Wade murmured out through a gag, Lifting his hand quickly to his mouth as he cringed.

Sid, Matti and Milo cringed, Matti lifted his hand to his nose as he clipped it with his two fingers, as did Sid.

Milo just cringed a bit, His eye Twitched a bit from the odder that surrounded the room.

"What the /Fuck/ is that smell!?"

Sid gagged through his sentence, Watching as Sven shook his head, Sitting the bowl back down.

"Not sure, That's mainly why I called you guys in here, aside from that."

He stated, bobbing his head toward the bowl of whitish purple powder.

"I think there is a dead animal or something in here."

Sven said, Moving his hand to his nose as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the four in front of him.

"Probably not just one of 'em either..."

Matti huffed through a cough.

Sven gave a nod, Sighing a bit as he moved his hands to his pockets - turning from side to side as he looked for a light switch.

"There isn't any light in here, Aside from my phone. Hang on...I'll turn the flash on."

With having said that, Sven turned toward the shelf, grabbing his cellphone from it and turning the screen on, unlocking it and then clicking on the flash .

A light flashed from his LED as the flashlight then turned on.

"Alright, You guys got flash on yours?"

"Yeah, Hang on.."

Milo mumbled, Reaching his hand down to his pocket as he then grabbed his phone and turned the light on.

Wade and Sid did the same, Glaring toward Matti as his brother Sid then asked ;

"Why didn't you turn yours on?."

"Mine is charging in the living room."

"Oh, Well ...Stay right here then, this is a big room, different corners, Who knows what else, We'll look."

Sven nodded as he spoke, Glaring to him as he then swayed his hand toward Wade, Sid and Milo.

Matti leaned against the door frame, Moving his hand to his sleeve, And began to play with it.

The four held their flashlights in their palms with a firm grasp, Not wanting to drop their cellphones as they shined the flash around the room.

Wade check around the corners of the room, As the three looks around the other shelves .

"Holy...Shit..."

Milo froze, His expression faded to motionless before shifting into a sickened and frightened look.

"What the hell is this thing...?"

He murmured under his breath in a low, shaky tone.

"Milo? Dude where'd you go?."

Wade spoke up a bit, Not seeing the others concerning how tall the shelves were, and How dark the room was.

"Guys?."

"Over here, Wade!"

Sven called out from a few shelves away.

Wade turned, Walking out from the corner and shelf and headed to where he stood.

"Where's Milo?"

"Dunno...Come on, Let's find him. It amazes me how packed and large this room is."

Sven stated with a sigh, Shining his flash to the left before jumping a bit at the sudden silhouette of Milo standing in front them.

"Oh F-..Dammit Milo! Scared me half to death man."

Sven said in a quick pant, being that he just practically jumped ten feet in the air from surprise.

"Wow, You Okay dude? You look like you seen a ghost."

Wade chuckled with a tease, though the stillness and fright upon his friends face caused his smile to fade fast.

"Milo...?"

Wade whispered slightly, Noticing his friend was not playing around.

"There....There's this...There's a ...um..."

He heavily stuttered in a rush, unsure on how to put what he had just seen in words.

"Ta-Ta-Ta Today junior."

Sven waved his hand a bit, Speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Milo's eyes flittered, His body shook a bit as he nudged his head, implying for them to follow him as he then back to back up and began to head toward where he was a moment ago.

Sven and Wade both gave a glare toward each other before beginning to follow him.

Milo eventually came to a stop as he reach the corner of the room where he had just been a second ago, His eyes fluttered a bit before closing due to the sight.

"What are you trying to sh--...Oh..My ..god .."

Wade's eyes widened heavily, as did Sven's as they shined their lights down to the floor.

Both couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them.

"What the FUCK is that thing?."

Wade asked through a gag, Rising his hand to his mouth to cover it to stop him from vomiting.

It was a light tight skinned creature, It's eyes had been bulged out, Or - so it seemed.

It's mouth was rather wide, And it's teeth were visible.

They were sharp, If one were to poke on of the creature's teeth - their finger would be sliced open at the touch.

It's jaw was rather large, And clearly could open very wide.

It's body was slim, Nothing more than skin and bones.

It's fingers were long, and it's nails looked like razors that were a foot long.

It was bloody, Stained looking .

It's skin was tainted with blood, along with it's fingers, Though the blood wasn't it's own blood, But someone or something else's blood.

a cut went along the creature's neck, It was deep, And large.

It's throat was clearly visible and oozed crimson blood.

"What...What is this thing?.."

Wade questioned once more, Slowly leaning closer since it was already dead - obviously.

"It's disgusting looking man...!"

He spoke up, turning to face Milo as he then turned to face it once again, A smirk slowly formed upon the male's lips.

"It's ugly as hell, Dude..."

Sid gagged, Placing his hand over his mouth as he then turned away from it.

"I agree...But uh....Like...What the /fuck/ is it?"

Milo questioned, Unsure on what to do as he motioned toward Wade.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Wade then shrugged, Laughing before clearing his throat and stood to his feet.

"You're seriously laughing right now?"

Sven rose a brow, Nudging the male a bit as he then placed his hands on his mouth, Trying to keep from gagging .

After all, The sight - and the scent - was rather horrid, and disgusting .

"I'm high, What do you expect?"

Wade responded with seriousness, Turning to point the flashlight at Sven instead of at the horrid and gruesome creature on the ground.

"I don't /Fucking/ Know!? Maybe not sure a psychotic way of responding to that - flippin' - thing there!"

Sven responded with a bit of anger in his tone, Which wasn't normal - considering he was one to never get mad unless he were pushed enough.

And a small thing like that, Usually wouldn't set him off.

"Sven! Dude! Chill out, Alright? He gets giggly and off his rocker when he's high sometimes -"

"I don't get off my rocker..."

Wade quickly interrupted Sid as he nudged him slightly.

"Yeah - Ya' Do. Now...Let's.../Fuck/ I don't know!"

Sid shrieked out a bit, Making his younger brother - Matti - who stood at the door across the room jump from startle.

"What's going on? You guys alright?"

Matti hollered from the door, Unable to see them, But sure as hell could smell the Rotten flesh .

"It's nothing, Matti! Stay over there man...We...We'll over in a moment! Just uh..Do me a favor and go back to the living room...Alright?"

Sid hollered back, Shaking his head as he rose his arm up, Scratching the back of his neck in unsureness of what to do .

"What why?"

"Just do it!"

Matti gave a roll of his eyes, Folding his arms across his chest before giving a nod.

"Fine, I'm going.."

With being said, He then shifted around, Turning out the doorway and began to head back to the living room, Before plopping down on the sofa across from the bright fire.

"Alright well...What do we do now? What do we do with that...thing ...?"

Wade shrugged, Turning to face the creature again.

For some reason, The smirk staying upon his face.

"What the hell..."

Sid cocked his head, Noticing his smirk which made him incredibly curious .

"What?"

Wade questioned, Shifting the flash to face Sid .

Blinding him in the eyes.

"First off - move the /damn/ flash..Second of all - why....Nevermind, Just...Let's get this thing out of here ..WITHOUT Matti seeing it ."

"If that's even possible."

Milo scoffed in reply, biting his lip with a heavy sigh as he then folded his arms across his chest.

"Why do you say that?"

Wade glared toward him, Moving his eyes down a bit as Sid then answered in reply :

"Matti is nosey, And doesn't listen very well. Even though I told him to go to the living room - there's no guarantee that he actually is in the living room...Trust me, It's going to be difficult ...I know my brother, So...I think one of us is going to have to distract him while we get this thing out of the house."

"Right, But the problem with that is the fact he's a little ADHD, He can't pay attention worth shit."

Milo replied, Not noticing the sigh Sven let out with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, He's always been fond of you, Sven. He pays /Perfect/ attention to you."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that YOU are going to be the ONE to the distract him."

With that, Both males gave a nod to each other.

Sven knew that he could easily get his attention for as long as needed .

"Okay, I'll keep him in the living room, Try not to get in site...Alright?"

"Alright, We'll try. Me, Wade and Milo will start trying to get that...thing.... handled up ..so we can take it OUT of the house. "

"Right, But wait a few minutes so you'll know he's not able to see you go by."

Sven stated, Giving a nod and shrugged a bit before swiftly turning around on his feet and headed out with his flash so he'd be able to see where he was going , And wouldn't end up running into one of the large shelves.

Making his way around the oddly large room of storage - and out of the horrible stench of the rotten corpse of the creature that was in front of him only moments before .

Making his way toward the door he was relieved, Sighing a bit as he then began to head into the living room while turning the flash off on his phone.

"Hey.. "

The red hair male murmured, Glaring up from the couch as he lounged across the loveseat part of the large sectional.

"Hey,"

Sven quietly responded, Turning the screen off before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Whatcha doin', Brother?"

"Not your brother...And uh...Just laying here."

He mumbled, Which was a bit odd to Sven.

"What's wrong man?"

He rose a brow, Making his way over and sitting down across from him.

"Just tired of Sid treating me like I'm a kid."

"What do you mean?"

Sven asked, Noticing the sudden look of depress on his friends face.

"For fucks sake , Sven , Have you not noticed? I'm seventeen, He's nineteen, He treats me like a damn child.

Always telling me what to do, Always acting like I'm not mature enough to do shit on my own."

He said with anger, and annoyance in his tone, His expression shown his true emotion.

"He's just looking out for you, Matti."

"No, He's playing god. There's a difference."

"No, There isn't ...He's your older brother, He's going to do that. He's going to look after you, Just because you're a year or two younger doesn't mean he's going to treat you different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he looks after you like he is suppose to, Just because both of you are grown doesn't mean a damn thing. Big brothers are going to look after their younger siblings."

"Yeah..Sure."

"You don't see it, But it's true. .. Matti."

"Alright, Well answer me this...Because I'm pretty damn curious...Why'd he scream at me to leave the room?"

He questioned, Raising his left brow a bit as he slowly pushed himself up from his lounging position he was in, Looking at Sven now.

Luckily his attention was fully on Sven, Which was good .

Sid, Milo and Wade lifted the creature, Making their way out of the room as they then made their way - quietly - passed the living room without him noticing, and taking it outside.

As the two continued to ramble on, Sid, Milo and Wade slid the glass back doors open, and stumbled out side into the windy air as they attempt to get the body of the creature down the steps without tripping.

Carrying it to the back woods behind the large Lodge, Making their way into the woods - where they then dropped the cold, Lifeless creature once they were far enough from the Lodge.

The three let go, Watching as it's gray lifeless body hit the cold dirt beneath them.

"That thing is so friggin' skinny, But somehow it's heavy.."

Wade panted softly, Bending over a bit as he kicked it over into a small ditch beside them.

"God, I know..."

Milo nodded, helping him push it into the ditch before looking up to face Sid.

"Now,"

He began with a shrug, Folding his arms across his chest as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's hope your brother doesn't sneak out for a midnight walk."

~~~~

"I guess you're right.."

Matti sighed with a nod, Leaning back against the soft love seat part of the sectional .

"Yeah..."

Sven cleared his throat, Sitting up a bit as he patted his friend's shoulder before standing up.

"I'm going to go see if there's any beers in the fridge, You want one?"

Sven stated along with a questioned, Backing up toward the archway .

"Sure, Why not."

He nodded, Giving a faint smirk as he watched him back up.

"Gotcha, Be back."

Sven smiled in return, Clicking his tongue before letting out a chuckle as he then exited the large living room.

Matti chuckled, Standing to his feet, and began heading over to the television to turn it on.

Lifting his hand up, the male pressed his finger to the power button and pushed, Though the television didn't come on.

Matti rose a brow, unsure on why the Television wasn't coming on.

Moving a bit, He bent down to look and see if it was plugged in.

"Odd...Powers on, You're plugged in... So why aren't you working..?"

He mumbled a bit as he stood up straight.

~~

Sven opened the reach out, Grabbing a hold of the fridge as he then pulled it open, And looked to see if there were any beers.

Jumping now as the back door swung open, Entering the house came Sid, Milo and Wade.

Sven jumped up , His head quickly turning to face them as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, Sounded like a fucking bear busting the door open."

Sven huffed, Raising his hand to his chest with a heavy sigh.

"Scaredy cat, Much?"

Sid smirked, Shutting the door before making his way over the fridge and propping himself up on the door.

"Not a 'Scaredy cat' ."

He murmured, Folding his arms as he then gave a look to the male in front of him.

"Right, That why you jumped seven feet in the air?"

Sid chuckled as he then moved his arms away from the door, Backing up as Milo headed out of the room, And Wade headed over to the cabinets.

~~~~~

I AN A N D L I N K

O U T S I D E , L A K E S I D E .

1 1 : 2 5 P.M.

The sound of leaves crunching underneath steal boots, The leafs and trees blowing as the sound of a seemingly animal followed quickly behind.

Listening to the panting and heaving breathing of the two male's as they desperately attempted to escape it's vision and stalk.

"Run! Ian!."

Link shouted heavily as he gave a quick glare to his friend who gave hi best attempt to run quicker.

"I'm trying!"

He panted, His breathing heavily, as the cold wind blew against his fast as he gave his desperate attempt to get away from whatever creature was after the two.

Eventually reaching a small cabin, Link quickly ran to the window that was slightly cracked, And quickly bashed the window's glass open before lifting the window open.

"In here! Quick!"

He shouted, Looking behind to see Ian finally beside him.

"You first, Hurry!"

Ian said, His heart racing at the speed of sound as he then helped Link quickly into the cabin, And climbed in after him.

"Q-Quick!I'll find something to barricade the windows! You get the doors!"

He gave a nod, Whispering to Link before quickly moving around the room, and pushing a large closet to in front of the window as Link headed to barricade the doors.

Link quickly nodded back, Moving quicker as he then headed out the room to barricade the other doors.

As they did so, The two moved as fast as they could.

Ian stopped in his tracks, His heart jumped up out of his chest as he backed up, Falling to the ground as he let out a shriek.

in his sight, Stood a figure in the window staring blankly at him.

Ian let out a loud shriek, Stumbling to his feet as he then bolted out the room to find Link, As the masked man then began climbing through the window.

Running as fast he possibly could, Before running blankly into Link in the kitchen, Knocking both down .

"Fuck!"

Ian panted, Groaning as he quickly rose, and pulled Link up with him as he then pulled him toward a door, hoping it would lead somewhere that the two could run to, To get away from the masked man who chased them.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Ian mumbled fast, Fearing for his and Link's life as the two attempted to find a way out .

The panic spread, The two Hesitantly moved, The darkness settled to their eyes as they then realized they were in a office looking room.

"Fuck...Uh, Hurry to the window, Try to get it open!"

Ian murmured to Link, His body shaking as he shut the door, and attempted to find something to lock it with as Link ran to the window and tried to open it.

Shaking, Trembling with fear as the two did their best to get out and lock the door.

The door suddenly was kicked, Causing Ian to be knocked backward as the door swung open, and the masked man stood above him, a rusted, old looking knife.

The male's blood went cold, His life flashed before his eyes as he stared into the eyes of the masked, blooding covered man standing in front of him, Looking down upon him.

C H A P T E R III Remain.

 

Ian's dark blue eyes glared up at the face of the baby-doll masked man,

Watching a waiting for his final moments of life before closing his eyes, Listening to the sound of Link screaming at the top of his lungs, Shouting for the man not to kill him.

Suddenly, As both male's trembled with fear and their bodies shook - A muffled laughter emerged from behind the mask.

The masked male lifted his head up before pointing the knife at the both of them as he laughed, Both Ian and Link's expressions shown pure confusion as they looked at him, Link had slowly began moving closer, In case it was part of a trick of some sort to get them off guard.

Ian's eyes were teary, fear rushing through his veins still as the male above him placed the knife in a holder to his side.

Ian slowly pushed himself up a bit with his elbows, Staring up as the male's laughter continued as he then slowly raised his hand to the mask, Pulling it off to reveal his face.

Chase Marque Richardson.

"You bastard!"

Link cried out, Anger on his face as he marched over, Punching Chase directly in nose.

Causing Chase to welp as he then brought his hand up to his face to hold his nose.

"I deserved that.."

He cackled, Watching as Link swiftly moved to help Ian up as he let out an annoyed huff with a roll of his eyes.

"Why did you do that for !?"

Ian mumbled with frustration, Anger in tone as he glared at him before running his hands up to his head and through his hair, Glaring around the room before shutting his eyes tightly, trying to get his heart to slow down its rate.

"Relax guys! It was a joke! -"

He simply stated, giving off a small smile as he looked at the two and rose his hands.

"A joke!?"

Link hesitantly spoke.

"A prank! A joke! Damn! I thought we'd get a kick out of it! I know I did!."

He shrugged, Tossing his hands up once more before moving a bit and leaning on his left foot.

"A kick? The only kick you're going to get is a swift kick in the a-"

Link began, Anger over flowing his voice and expression as he then was cut off.

"Link!"

Ian quickly butt in, Looking toward him, His voice loud now as he gave a heavy sigh.

"Stop yelling...Okay? There...There's no need for this...A prank...That's..That's what he said it was, So ..Let's just leave it...I'm going back to the lodge, I'm done.."

Ian mumbled, Keeping his head down as he kept his arms folded tightly around his chest, Slowly back up a bit.

"Look, I didn't think I'd scare you that bad, I'm sorry, 'Ight?"

"Yeah...Yeah what..Whatever, Just move."

Link watched as Ian then moved a bit, Before shoving Chase out of the way and making his way down the hallway.

Chase scoffed, Feeling him nudge him out of the way as he passed.

"Come on man! It was just a prank! Don't get all butt hurt about it!"

He sighed, Stepping into the hallway as he watched Ian head out.

"What did you expect to happen, Chase? You scared the hell out of us! We ain't gonna praise you for it!"

Link Shrugged, Folding his arms across his chest as Chase then began to make an argument.

W O O D S I D E , L O D G E

"Okay, It's late..I - Will see you bastards in the morning, Goodnight ."

Sven stated, Stretching a bit as he pushed himself up from the couch, Turning to the group and giving a wink.

"Peace."

He smirked, Yawning as he made his way out of the living room.

"Night, Sven."

Matti replied, Giving a half asleep smile as he leaning back on the loveseat.

"Night Shit head."

Sid waved, Chuckling a bit under his breath.

"See ya, Ya Wanker."

Wade nodded, Raising his hand up and doing a peace symbol as he gave a slight wave, Before leaning back on the couch and sighing.

"Where in the /Hell/ is Ian and Link? Are they still gone?"

Milo questioned, Leaning back as well as he rose his brow, And glared over toward Matti.

"I dunno, Man . I think they went for a walk or something, Hey...Where's Mark and Sean?"

"Hm...Not sure, Maybe they went with Ian and Link."

"Could've...Hm...I'm sure they're fine, So...What did you guys find in that room?"

He asked, Raising his brow a bit as he then closed his eyes, Propping his arms back behind his head as a pillow.

"What do you mean?"

"What? You know what I mean. What was that horrible smell in there?"

Milo hesitated, Trying to think of something fast so that it wouldn't seem so odd.

"um.."

He began, Getting cut off only a moment later by Sid answering the question for him.

"A dog."

"Dog?"

"Yeah, It was a dead dog...Wasn't it, Wade?"

He stated, Trying to get his friend to go along with it.

A moment went by, And he didn't answer.

Causing them all to look toward Wade, Who was now leaned over the side of couch with his head back, Sleeping like a small child, Though now beginning to snore like a old man.

A bit of laughter sounded from the small group, Sid shaking his head a bit.

"Guess he was tired.."

"Guess so, Anyway..I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you all in the morning ."

Matti smirked, Yawning a bit as he rose up from the couch and stood to his feet.

Just as he did so, The sound of a blood Curdling scream echoed from outside.

Causing the three who remain awake to shoot up quickly, And bolt for the door.

Sid quickly yanked the door open, Bolting onto the front porch to see what had happened.

"It sounded like Ian..."

Matti Mumbled, Hopping a bit as he quickly looked at Milo.

"Go get Wade and Sven, Now!"

Milo ordered, Watching as Matti gave a fast nod before bolting up the stairway, Only to be knocked back by Sven, Sean and Mark bolting down the staircase.

"Agh!"

Matti shrieked, Not knowing that they were coming down.

"What the hell was that?"

Mark questioned, Confusion and tiredness showing greatly on his face.

"Yeah, Who was screaming? Is everyone okay?"

"It's Ian...He's outside, We heard him screaming.."

"What?! Is he okay!?"

"I ..I don't know!"

Matti answered, Turning now as Sid shouted out Ian's name, with hopes of him answering.

"If he's hurt, He isn't going to answer you!"

Milo shouted hesitantly, Fearing his friend could be in serious danger.

"You're right.."

The male nodded, Turning to him and giving a quick nod, Beginning to head past him.

"What are you doing? Sid! Where are you going?"

"To get a gun!"

Sid shouted in reply, Running up the staircase and nudging the others out of the way, Bolting down the hallway to find the study where Nathan kept his grandfather's shotgun.

After moments of searching, The male eventually came across the large wooden doorway, Pushing the door open as it swung.

The male moved, Rushing over to a shotgun, Which was displayed over the top of a large wooden desk.

Now, The male bolted downstairs, Past the four whom waited hesitantly beside Milo by the door.

"Got it, Now..Time to go find him."

Sid smirked, Nodding to the group as Matti and Wade hurried to the door.

"What's going on?"

Wade questioned, Not knowing what was going on once so ever.

"Ian, He was screaming outside...I'm going to find him, Make sure everything is okay."

Sid stated, Cocking the shotgun before beginning to move outside.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

Wade smirked, Pulling a pocket knife from his pocket.

"Really?"

Milo gave a glare, Shaking his head before sighing.

"Nevermind, I'm coming too."

He nodded, As both him and Wade began to follow behind Sid.

The three male's hurried their way into the woods, Hoping and Praying that their friend was alive and okay.

"Ian!"

"Ian!!"

"Ian? Buddy you out here?"

The three shouted, Awaiting an answer, But was not greeted with such .

"Ian! Answer us man!"

Wade shouted, Bringing his hands up to his mouth as a echo type source.

"Wait...Wait is that him over there?"

Milo questioned, Looking through the fog, Seeing the Silhouette of male standing in the distance behind a large ground of trees.

"Ian!"

Wade called out, Looking out into the distance.

"Guys..."

Sid whispered, His emotion changing completely after staring long enough.

"Ian! Ian Are you okay?"

Wade shouted once more, Listening as Milo then shouted out as he he began to walk closer.

"Ian!"

"Guys...!"

Sid said a bit louder, Jumping in front of Milo as soon as he noticed him begin to sprint.

"What the hell s-"

"Milo! That's not Ian..."

"What?"

His expression faded from worry to confusion.

"Milo...Them..Over there...That isn't Ian.."

He whispered to him, Keeping his eyes on the Silhouette in the distance.

"What do you mean ?"

Wade questioned, Listening in on them.

"If that isn't Ian then who is it?"

"I don't know, Let's go find out..."

He nodded, Aiming the shotgun toward the Silhouette and getting ready to fire, As they slowly began moving closer, Slowly moving closer and Closer before bolting over to the spot where the Silhouette stood.

"Wha....What the hell!? Where'd he go!?"

The three male's expressions switch to pure confusion and fear, How could someone disappeared within a few seconds? How could a person disappear into thin air?

"I...I don-"

Suddenly being cut off, The sound of another shout echoed through out the woods, Another blood curdling scream as the words  _'HELP!!'_  echoed through the cold night air.

Quickly, The three once more bolted in the direction of the shouts.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Fear showing greater than ever before on their faces .

"Help! Agh..! Let go of me!"

Ian shouted, Moving, Tossing, Turning and slapping above him at a Silhouette of man that seemed to be dragging him.

"Ian!"

Wade called out, Quickly turning to Sid and grabbing the Shotgun from his grip.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!"

Wade snorted, Aiming at the Silhouette and firing instantly.

The shadow of a male jerked, And the sound of a growl echoed slightly .

Wade fired once more, Moving toward the Silhouette as it continued to drag him into the distance.

Chapter IV  
Das Erwachen

"Ian!!"

Wade hectically called out, Unsure on what was going on, Who that was , And how they out lasted being shot multiple times without flinching or yelping.

"Shit!"

Wade angrily shouted, Cocking the shotgun before booting out after them.

"Wade! Goddammit!"

Milo watched, Rolling his eyes as he and Sid then bolted after their friend who was now chasing after Ian.

"Let him go goddammit!"

Wade shouted, His voice cracking as screamed at the silhouette.

_What the hell was going on? Who was this guy and how are they out lasting this? Why is he or whatever the hell it is taking him?_

Wade shook his head, Cocking and reloading the firearm repeatedly as he chased him.

Sprinting as fast as he could but somehow...The silhouette was still farther away.

Somehow moving faster than him, Even though he was running.

Ian screamed, Struggling harshly as he moved around trying to get the thing, or man's, grip to come undone and free him from his grip.

Though sadly nothing he was doing was working.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit!"

The male repeated, Panting heavily as his feet bounced and shuffled the leaves beneath his feet as he sprinted.

Sid and Milo's speed slowly becoming slower as they finally came to a stop, No longer seeing them but continuing to hear Ian screaming bloody murder, And to see Wade's Silhouette slowly disappear

"Son of a bitch.."

Sid panted heavily, Holding onto his knees as he bent a bit, Trying to catch his breath.

"Wade!"

Sid shouted, Still trying to catch his breath as he attempted to look through the darkness .

Though there was no one out anymore, At least in sight.

"Shit..."

He mumbled, Shaking his head as he inhaled heavily, Closing his eyes.

"Go back to the lodge, Get the others and see if you can call for help...I'm going after them."

Milo nodded to him, Giving his friend a look - It was clear that for once in his life - He was scared to death.

But he knew that Wade was the weak one out of all of them, Aside from Sid's brother.

Who everyone knew would be dead meat if let go off on his own.

Or so they thought.

The male closed his eyes for a brief second, Shrugging heavily before booting after Wade.

Sid shook his head, Distress showing greatly on the male's face as he watched him leave his side, After Wade...After whatever the hell it was that dragged their friend away.

W O O D S I D E , L O D G E

"Where are they?"

The young male asked hectically, Panic in his voice and distress racing through him, He could feel his heart racing his chest, Fear running through his veins as he paced back and forth in the living room of the Lodge.

Matti's hair had fallen from sweat and worry, Waving in front of his forehead as he walked.

"They should be back by now! Where the hell are they!?"

He worryingly shouted, His arms folded across his chest.

"Calm down, They pro-"

"Don't probably nothing me, It's been almost an hour goddammit I want to know if everyone is alright!"

The male ran his hands over his face, Pacing back and forth still before bending down in front of the fireplace, Watching the flames as the wood burned to a crisp.

"Matti you need to calm down, They're most likely okay...Ian, He...You know how he is, You know there is something wrong with him...-"

Sven spoke, Shaking his head as he moved a bit on the couch, Holding his hands tightly intertwined as he looked over at his worried friend.

"Ian's not right in the head, He probably forgot to take his medication and seen something in the woods that wasn't there."

Sven suggested, Trying to comfort in a way, Though obviously he clearly didn't know how .

"Something is  _wrong_  Sven...Something is off about this, It can't just be his mind, He sounded scared, I could still -"

"Matti stop alright ju-"

"I could still  _FUCKING_  hear him screaming not even three minutes ago!"

He shouted, Instantly jumping back to his feet now as he turned to look at him with slight anger and frustration in his voice as he shouted.

"We  _need to call_  someone...Or need to go out there and look for them please I...My brother is out there, There are people out there Sven I swear to god something is wrong."

This time his voice was low, Depress sounding as he cocked his head in a way, Looking at the distress on the few people in the rooms faces.

Mark, Sean, and Sven .

"Look...If you just...Calm...Down...I-I will go looking for them, It it makes you feel any better."

Mark offered, Seeing how frightened he was about it all.

"No...N-No no-one is going out there alone."

"Fine then me and Sean will the-"

"Excuse me I never said I'd go out there."

Sean Interrupted, Giving a look as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, His eyes clearly showing that he was still half asleep.

Suddenly the sound of a door slinging open brought to their attention, The creaking of it and the sudden slam off it hitting the wall.

Matti instantly bolting out of the living room, Making his way to the door to only find his brother, Sid with a odd look on his face.

"Sidney...Where is everyone?"

The male questioned, His heart racing out of his chest as he wrapped his arms around his brother, grateful he was okay and alive.

"Out there in the woods..."

Sid muttered, Staying still as his brother hugged him, Slowly pushing him away after a moment as he gave a look of trepidation .

"Matti...Something was out there, We shot at it so many times and the ...The goddamn thing didn't go down."

"What are you talking about ?"

Matti's expressions gave of a slight apprehensive and puzzled look, His brows furrowed as he peered.

"There was something that took Ian, We thought it was a man but...He didn't go down, I don't know what is going on --"

"We need to call the police.."

Mark butted in as he stood in the archway frame, Gazed at them ambling his way toward them.

"Yeah and what are they going to do? Mark we are on a /Friggin'/ Mountain, There is no way that they are going to come for us."

"You don't know that,"

"I sure as  _HELL_  know they ain't gonna get here in time to save Ian now are they?"

The male couldn't help but be a bit hostile about it, After what was going on it was hard not to be or sound .

"Look...I'll call them, Okay?...Maybe...M-Maybe they can get here, I'll run out there and I'll go look for the others, And then I can retreat them back to the lodge..Okay?"

"Even if you did call them they wouldn't be here til morning, The closest police station is over 200 miles away."

"But we might -"

"Mark! We can retreat everyone to the line-car, Then we can leave..."

"I have an idea..."

Matti mumbled, Glaring at the ground before peering back up at his brother.

"I'll go to the line - car, Go get in one of the cars out front of the place and go get help!"

"First off - You aren't going anywhere alone, Second...Did you  _not_  just hear what I fucking said?"

"Yes I heard but-"

"Then listen and stay here."

Sid commanded, Not wanting his only brother to go out alone and get caught by the man or monster that was outside, And get hurt or even worse.

"Sid I'm grown now I can -"

"No, Matti. Just..Fucking listen okay!?."

Sid rolled his eyes in annoyance and frustration as he brought his hands up to his face, Sighing heavily before racking them down.

"You know what...Fuck it, Grab something to defend yourself with and let's get out there and get him before it's too late. I don't know how long he has, I don't know what that creep is going to do and I don't know if he's going to kill him and the others or not."

"Others?"

Sean arched a brow, Concerningly crossing his arms across his chest, Glimpsing over Mark's shoulder at Sid now.

"Milo and Wade...They went after them, Told me to come back and get help."

Sid stated as he brought his dark brown orbs to meet his.

"See who the brave ones are..."

Sven scoffed under his breath, Rolling his eyes as he chewed his lip.

Watching as the others turned to him.

"You know what, Fuck you Sven. How about you get your ass out there and go look for them?"

"You're the one who left them."

Sven choked on his own words, Bucking up a bit as if he were bad-ass or something.

"Oh shut the hell up, They told me to go get help, Wade ran after Ian and who ever took him, And Milo took off after them."

A look of Exasperation and Rage faded onto Sid's face before another roll of his eyes, Glimpsing over at the male before shaking his head and returning his gaze to his brother.

"Go get something to defend yourself with, We're leaving in a few minutes. Go,  _Now._ "

He nodded with an order, Watching as his brother and the others quickly scattered to find something of use to defend themselves with.

Once armed and ready, The male gave a nod of his head as he made his way back from the basement, Holding a shotgun - Meeting the others back by the door before exhaling shortly.

"Alright...We're splitting up into teams.

Matti and Sven are with me, Mark, You and Sean go looking."

Sid enjoined with a confident tone in his voice.

"We will find them, We will get help."

"Sidney, Wait - If we split up, Doesn't that mean there's a better chance of getting lost? Or hurt?"

Sven rose his brow with a bit of concerned look, Though it was clear he still had very little faith in Sid.

"Sven's right for once, If we split up it could go bad. We need to stick together."

"Mark..."

"No, Sidney W-"

"Stop calling me..Sid..ney...It's SID."

Sid snapped, Cocking his head as he quickly squinted his eyes - absolutely hating being called  _Sidney_  .

"Okay whatever  _Sid_  we need to stay together, We shouldn't risk it."

"Mark -"

"Sid!"

"Sean!"

Sean smirked as he loudly spoke his own name, Throwing his arms up in the air.

"Babe, Put your arms down."

"Fine.."

He frowned lightly, Slowly lowering his arms now as he sighed.

"Just shut up and come on, We  _are_  splitting up."

Sid insisted as he reached over, Gripping a hold of his brothers shirt before pulling his toward him and to the door.

"Wow hey! Let go man!"

His brother huffed, Pushing Sid's hand from the gripping of his shirt, Quickly squinting his eyes at his brother in annoyance before fixing his flannel .

"Come on, Let's go Sven."

Matti spoke, Peering over his shoulder and bringing his hand up ; Making a waving motion intending for Sven to follow him.

"Alright..Let's go."

Giving a strong nod now, The male followed along side of Matti out the door, Following behind were Mark and Sean - Before finally Sid.

"Okay...This way."

Sid nodded with a look of aplomb, Clear of Audacity as he cocked the shotgun in his hand, As Sven gripped a hold of the gun in his hand, Cocking it as he peered over at Matti.

"Let's go get Ian and get out of here."

He nodded as his lips curled into a smirk, Lifting his hand up and placing it on the male's shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright...Let's go!."

Sid Shouted, Throwing his hand up in the air as he motioned for them to follow before they began making their way off of the porch, And into the forest to find Ian, And Lincoln.

Chapter V.  
Baby Blue

The scent, What was that?

It was hardly bearable to be around, It smelt as though something or someone died around them.

The horrifying stench, It made Ian's stomach sick, Tied in Knots, Twisting and turning - Feeling as though he was going to vomit.

The male's baby blue orbs slowly began to shutter open as he would then attempt to see, But only darkness surrounded him.

The only light that would find it's way in would be that of the moon's shine, Peering through a slot in the upper window across the dark and horrid scented room that he was in.

A groan left the male's reddish pink lips as he pushed himself up from the cold and somewhat wet floor, His cranium ached of pain on the left side.

Moving his palm up, Ian slowly and shakily pressed his fingers to his head, Hissing lowly as he did so - It was wet, Matted and slightly stiff around that side.

It was clear now that he was hit with something, That's why he passed out and stopped shouting.

As his baby blue orbs slowly began to adjust to the dark room, His sight would soon come into play; And he now would be able to see the things - Shadows of objects and such around him.

His eyes widened harshly at the shapes that lied upon the grounded and were one with the walls.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach, The stench mixed with the sight was something to make anyone sick.

The sight of gutted and decomposing corpses spread around the room, Few skeletons chains to the floor as well.

It was horrid, Horrific sight to witness.

Ian's hands moved to his stomach and mouth, Trying to keep from vomiting .

Frightened worse now as he seen it all.

He wanted to scream, Shout, Get the hell out of there. But yet, He had a fear that the one who had brought him there - The one responsible for this - was still there.

Panic, Worry, Anxiety.

His heart was racing far more then before, His breathing began to become heavier then ever, Fearing the worse that could happen as he stood motionless aside from shaking as he awaited his own

_''Can I get out? Will I die? Will live? Will I perish? Will I continue to exist?''_

It was a frightening thought, The thought of dying. The thought of going in such a harsh way, The thought of never seeing the sunlight again, Feeling it on your skin.

He knew he had to get out, Fast.

Frantically dashing to the small window above the wall to his side, The male trembled as he would then strive to get the window open.

Standing a bit taller as the male - Who was tall himself - so he could reach it, It seemed to be impossible to open, But after several minutes of trying he was able to push it open.

But now what?

Ian peered down, Quivering as he saw the bodies at his feet, Along with the chain attached to his ankle.

_'How am I going to get this thing off?'_

\-------

"Ian!"

Wade shouted out as he jogged beside of Milo, The two clearly frightened and unsure on what to do.

How to react one the situation, Watching one of your best friends be dragged away by some disfigured freak, Who seemed to be unaffected by pain, Being shot.

How would you react in that situation?

"Milo..Dude..I feel like such an ass.."

Wade murmured, His tone seeming a bit depressed in a way, And rather out of breath.

"What? Why?"

"I'm just an asshole to him all the time, Now he's probably dead somewhere."

"Don't say that, I'm sure he's...Probably...Maybe..."

"Milo, Come on...That.. _Thing_..Took him somewhere out here, Or out there.. There's no telling where he could be or if he's even alive."

Wade spoke in a low and in a bit of a blameworthy tone, Feeling rather Peccant at the moment due to all of it.

"How do you know, Milo? How do you know he's not dead somewhere? It's only been about twenty minutes...But he could be dead right now."

"Wade! Seriously calm down..I-I'm sure he's..Okay. You...You just gotta be quick.

WE gotta be quick! Okay? Now...Let's go find him before it is too late!"

Milo's voice turned loud, Merely shouting as he got toward the end of his words.

"Now c'mon.."

He sighed heavily, Shaking his head a bit as he began to stride forward, Holding his phone in his hand as a flashlight so he could see.

Wade followed behind, Feeling rather Blameworthy, Guilty, Downhearted.

Nothing in his mind at the moment was non-Guilty thoughts, The fear of someone he knew dying before he could apologize - Someone he knew dying period..

"Wade.."

The sound of Milo's voice broke the male's guilty trance, Feeling the touch of his friends hand upon his shoulder as he was brought to a stop in his tracks.

"Wha-"

"Sh..Do you hear that?"

The black haired male questioned, His voice low in a hush as he stood there gripping his friends green shirt.

The two stood there completely motionless, Silent.

Attempting to hear whatever it was that Milo had just heard around them.

Yet there was nothing.

No noise, No sound...Silence.

Rather unsettling silence.

"Milo...Man I don't hear anything.."

Wade murmured under his breath as he slowly brought his hues to meet his friends, A bit shaking - to be honest.

"I don't hear it anymore...I swear I just heard leaves crunching ..We better be careful out here, Keep a look out more - Be ...Be or considerate with our surroundings so we don't end up hurt - Or worse.."

Milo spoke in a low, Hardly hearable tone as he peered into his friends Brown hues.

Though he was rather ruthless - He did have a bit of fear and nervousness at the moment, Especially since they were hunting down a possible murderer.

"C'mon, Milo...Let's ...Let's get outta here and find Ian before it's too late..I..I feel bad enough as it is, Okay? I don't need nor want one of us to get hurt or die.

I'm sure if we just continue to stand here it's damn well bound to happen .."

He replied with a bit of clearing of his throat, Bringing his slouch to a full straight stand now as he glimpsed around well speaking.

His hues soon meeting his friends before toward the weapon in his hands.

Unsure on what to do next other than walk until he was to find Ian.

_________________

"Jesus it's so cold out here.."

Matti spoke as he deeply exhaled, His green orbs scanned around the area as he would turn his head from side to side - Glimpsing around - Honestly worried - startled by the silence and the emptiness around him.

Nothing more than trees, The sound of the wind and the cold surrounded the three.

He was curious, Unsure of the whereabouts of Sean and Mark, Ian and Lincoln..

Fearing the worst of the four, Though fearing more for Ian..

Hoping and praying he was alive.

"Are we going in the right direction?"

Sven finally spoke up after a long drift of silence, His brow arching a bit as his orbs would soon shift to view Sid.

"I hope so..Hell, For all we know he - or it - could of drug him off outta the forest, Off somewhere else..."

Sid shook his head softly as his spoke, His voice a bit uncertain as he walked along side of the two.

"Way to make us feel better.."

Matti scoffed under his breathe, His left hand holding a fire-poker as it swung in his grasp.

"Hey look, Not everything is sunshine and rainbows..This is real life, If he is alive...Well then it's a Miracle .."

"Yeah but..If we're going to be looking for him, We have to at least have a little hope brought onto us so we don't feel like we're looking for nothing."

Sven spoke up a bit, His eyes shifting from Sid's to Matti's as the three came to a stop.

"Nothing? Searching for nothing? This is our friend we're talking about here!-"

His voice rose with sudden annoyance, Frustration and anger at his words.

"-It doesn't matter if he is dead or alive we will search until we find him!"

Sid scoffed heavily, A look of disappointment shown greatly upon the frustrated male's face, His brown orbs shifted from Sven to Matti before shaking his head and beginning to walk again.

"C'mon. We have to find him...No matter how little of faith we have.

No one gets left behind, And I mean no-one...Imagine if it was me, Matti.

Imagine if it was Matti, Sven..

Hell imagine if it was one of you out here being drug off by some...Some fucking monster.

How would you feel? How do you think the people seeing it would feel?

Don't you know people would go after you?

To save you? To try and get you rather you were dead or alive?"

Sid's tone suddenly shifted from his angered and frustration to somewhat of a calm sounding tone, His dark shaded brown orbs shot down to his feet before he brought his eyes back to his brother.

"Now, Let's get moving. Fast, Shall we?"

Matti gave a slight nod, Clearly seeing how he was wrong at this point, Seeing that it was rather wrong to think of this situation in that way.

"Yeah, Let's go..."

Clearing his throat, The blond began to make his way over to his brother's side.

His gaze shifting over to Sven as he rose his brow ever so slightly.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hm..? Oh, Um...Yeah, Yeah I-I'm coming."

_ **‡-☦ ｍａｔｔｉ'ｓ ｐｏｉｎｔ ｏｆ ｖｉｅｗ☦-‡** _

Sven gave a soft sigh, Seeming as though something was the matter with him, But at the moment it wasn't really time to speak about it.

Sid's words had clearly caught my attention, Shortly making me see that we making somewhat of a ass of ourselves with our words.

After all, He had a fair point. Seeing as though if it were us out there - We'd be wanting someone to look for us as well, To save us from whatever hell awaited us.

Though, I'm sure that only one person would go looking for me if I ever were to disappear, Rather than the entire group.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't help but question, Cocking my head slightly as I awaited his answer.

"Of course, No worries..Now, Let's get on with it. Before it's too late."

A small yet seemingly forced smile curled upon my friend's lips as he spoke, His tone somewhat soft as he stood up straighter and began walking toward us.

"Good, Now..."

My brother nodded his head a bit before turning to face us, The look on his face, The way he was acting - Only god knows what they had seen carry Ian through the forest, Only he knows the true fear he felt for the guy.

Hell...I wasn't there and from the way he was being about it, It was hard not to feel fear or bad for him.

I had a bad feeling since the beginning...Though, I was afraid to say anything.

After all I was the one to get us into this mess to begin with.

‡ - ☦ ｌｉｎｃｏｌｎ'ｓ ｐｏｉｎｔ ｏｆ ｖｉｅｗ ☦ - ‡

"Come on man! It was just a prank! Don't get all butt hurt about it!"

Chase sighed heavily, Watching as Ian had stormed out of the hallway and out of sight into a different room of the cabin, Before hearing a door shut.

"What did you expect to happen, Chase? You scared the hell out of us! We ain't gonna praise you for it!"

After Ian had ran out, I ended up stuck with the world's biggest asshole -  _Chase._

If he wouldn't have chased us out here, We wouldn't be separated.

And Ian wouldn't be god knows where by himself...

Even though we both were nearly eighteen, I still fear for Ian when he's by himself.

From the things he has seen, Been through, And from what he's medicated for..

It wouldn't be any surprise to me if we wound up finding him screaming or talking to something that isn't there.

God, I hope he is alright..

Seeing Ian storm out of the cabin only made that jerk of a boy Chase smirk, I had never wanted to slug someone across the face with a chair more than him in my life.

"Jesus, It was only a joke!"

Chase's voice rose as he cackled in amusement of what I'm assuming - is how his plan somewhat worked.

"You fucking asshole.."

Giving a roll of my eyes I couldn't help but shoved him aside as I attempted to scoot past him.

"Hey, It was only a joke! A damn prank! Why are you cry-babies getting so worked up over it?"

"Okay first of all -"

A bit of anger seeped through my voice, I couldn't help but upset, I couldn't help but be angry.

"You chased us out here, With a  _fucking_ knife, A  _fucking Knife_  Chase!"

I lost the bit of control that I was trying to hold onto, But it was hard to contain it.

My voice rose as he shouted at him, Who wouldn't be angry at that?

I mean, The bastard practically scared the shit out of us!

Chased us down with a knife for crying out loud and made us think we were about to die, And he honestly thinks we'd laugh together like it was something hilarious thing?

No, Not going to happen.

"You made us believe we were going to die, You made us nearly have a god damn heart attack god dammit."

I shivered lightly as I anxiously shook my head in annoyance and vexation.

My right hand slowly began to ball up into a fist as I ran my left palm through the locks of my black hair.

I was utterly annoyed, And quite frankly pissed off.

"Yeah, No shit. I was doing it I know what I was doing, That was the whole point - Asswipe.

To scare you! To frighten you! To make the little babies go cryin' to their mommy's."

Chase sounded from behind me, Chuckling as he spoke which only made me want to slam my fist into his face.

Repeatedly.

"You are such a dick, Chase! You know that?"

My voice was still rather high at this point, And by now I just wanted to strangle him.

"Yeah, So what? Sometimes It's fun to be one."

"Explains why you've been one your whole life.."

"What?"

"Nothing, Asshole."

Giving a scoff, I cocked from side to side popping the muscles before making my way toward the doorway, Only to see Chase step in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

I was a bit surprised, And honestly a bit worried by how he just moved in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

He questioned, His brow rose slightly as he peered at me with a odd look upon his face.

"I'm going to go and find Ian, See where he went..He shouldn't be alone."

This caused a rather questioning look upon his face more than an odd one, His head cocking ever so slightly as he brought his hand up and propped it against the door frame.

"Why not?  _Little baby_ gonna get lost out there or something?"

His teasing tone never ceased to amuse me, Nor did it ever not be obnoxious.

"No, Well...Yes but...He's not a little baby as you say, He might act a bit . _.Childish_ , Now and then but.."

"But? But what?"

His teasing only grew more and more annoying with each attempt.

"But - Let me through, Okay? You're annoying and pretty unpleasant to stare at so please get outta my way - Now."

I brought my hand up and motioned it in a 'scoot' motion, Implying for him to move and get out of my way but yet he remained standing there.

"Look prick move."

"No way."

"Look, Do you have a thing for me or something? A thing for my face? 'Cause if not it's really strange for you to stand there and stare at me.

 _Move_."

Luckily the annoyance and frustration in my voice oddly worked on him, Though I am more than sure my attitude had most to do with it.

Chase scoffed, Removing his palm from the door from and raising it off - Placing his hand into his pocket as he nudged his head to the side - Toward the door.

"Thank you, Now..See you later."

All I wanted to do was get out of there, Being stuck in a room with Chase for more than three minutes could either make you go insane from annoyance and frustration or make your IQ drop so low not even a ladder could help you raise it.

Once I made my way past Chase, I couldn't help but get an odd feeling.

I'm not exactly sure on what or why I felt so off at the moment, I suppose it was just the fact he was kinda giving me the creeps.

"Hope you find your little baby-boy, Fag."

"You know what, Fuck you."

Shifting around on my heels to face him, I brought my hand up - Along with my middle finger.

"Oh."

Chase smirked, Cackling a bit as he rolled his eyes and brought the knife up a bit.

"Watch it, Buster. Or I'll have to take care of that finger, There."

Oddly enough his words actually caused a bit of fright in me, It's not that he himself was frightening.

The boy was a scrawny asshole.

But it's that I knew he would actually do it.

"What ever.."

I quickly gave a roll of my eyes as I lowered my hand, Turning around before heading out of the small cabin.

It was rather dark, A bit colder than it had been earlier.

Probably due to it getting dark? I'm not sure.

All I wanted was to find Ian, And get back to the lodge safely without anyone bothering us.

The terror that Chase had caused us, It was horrible.

I had never once feared for my life as much as I had at that moment, Being chased around by what we seen of a maniac.

"Ian!"

I called out, In hope that he wasn't too far away from the small cabin that Chase had Chased us into.

he sounded only but a few minutes away at first, Not too far from where I stood.

"Ian! Where are you?"

I continued to call out, My words echoing through the empty forest, Only thing around being of the small cabin, The Lodge and the trees.

"Fuck..where'd he go?"

I questioned, My voice only loud enough for myself to hear.

Giving a shrug, Along with a bit of a roll of my eyes before beginning to head off, Attempting to find my way back to him.

It wasn't that he had ran off, Because he surely is old enough.

A year older than me to be exact, So he's obviously 'able' to go off alone.

Though, With the way his mind works, How it makes him see things much different than us, And how it plays him..

I only hoped dearly that he had taken his medication like he is suppose to, If he hadn't..I only fear what was yet to happen to him through his eyes.

Hopefully not another hallucination like the last one, I really wouldn't want to leave so soon.

Though with the way things are going, I might hope to leave.

"Ian! Where the hell are you!?"

I shouted as I brought my hands up around my mouth, A microphone type of pose with my hands.

"Goddammit.."

I mumbled, My shoes crushing the leaves beneath my feet as I continued onward through the wide open area of trees.

It's so dark..I can't see a thing.

I felt my heart jump up into my throat at the sudden jolt, A male's scream echoed harshly throughout the area.

It didn't sound too far away, But much further than before.

It sounded like Ian's, Could he be in trouble? Could he be having another hallucination again?

Clearly fearing the worst, My heart still racing harshly at every beat.

It felt as though my heart was beating a million times a second from how much it had startled me.

My feet quickly began to crush the leaves and cold grass much faster, Sprinting even faster than I thought I could.

It continued, Along with the sound of others, Was Wade and Sid out here?

Eventually it all stopped, One last scream and it suddenly became silent.

No matter how much I ran, The screams still felt further and further away.

Almost like a nightmare, In an endless hallway never making it to your destination.

Harshly I panted, My breath so little as I came to a stop in the middle of a somewhat open area.

The trees were spaced out, Seemingly in an Triangle - Or so it looked.

Huddled over, My hands lied upon my knees as I tried to catch my breath from running so far.

"Holy hell.."

My words almost slurred from the shortness of my breathing, Eventually standing straight up once more as I peered around me.

"Where am I?"

I was clueless, Unaware of where I was.

Reaching around my belt, I realized my flashlight was no longer hooked onto my belt loop.

Could I have left it back at the cabin by mistake? Could it have fallen off?

Both were good possibilities.

It was so dark, The moon light only could glimmered upon the lake while the trees kept the forest shaded.

Aside from the opening of the triangle in which I stood.

"Dammit.."

Groaned, Rolling my eyes before lifting my head up facing the sky.

Come to think of it now, Once I had opened my eyes there was no light.

only darkness seen through my eyes.

No stars, And where is the moon?

It was so strange, Something is off..

Back at the cabin, The lodge..The moon and stars were out, But now...Nothing but darkness.

I felt blind, Though I knew I wasn't.

Just a moment ago I could see, Sort of..But now? Only a moment later blinded by the dark?

"Ian! Wade! Sid! Someone!"

I called out, In high hopes of someone hearing me, Calling back or being near.

No answers.

I'm alone, No one is here.

No one is near.

Had I ran too far and ended up further from everyone else?

It sure is beginning to feel like it.

A sudden light began to form from across from me, Behind a tree in the distance.

Almost like a flashlight, Though it was slowly radiating from darkness to light, Not all at once.

"Hello? Wade? Ian? Sid is that you?"

I questioned, A small smirked coming upon my face thinking that they were out here.

But..Why wouldn't they answer before?

"Hello..?"

I questioned once more, My words a bit unsure now as I began to back up a bit.

It's not normal, It wasn't normal.

I slowly began to back up, The light began heading toward me as I did so, Though it seemed as though it was becoming faster than I was backing.

"Who are you?"

I asked, My words growing loud as I spoke from fear.

This wasn't one of them, I know it isn't and wasn't.

Still silence, Not a word, Not a sound other than the sound of leaves crunching beneath my feet and possibly the others.

"What..Or...Who, Are you? Answer me..Dammit!"

I shouted, I demanded an answer, I wasn't normally one to demand or yell quite frankly but the fear of god has been struck into this boy's body.

Suddenly, A hush was heard through a voice.

""Awaken from slumber when the time is correct, And you will be part of our prophecy for the Sacrificial.  
You will bring forth the god that we await.  
And he will bring onto the earth a new and dim light upon all of humanity.."

Was what I could hear, Faintly - But I heard.

My head slowly shifted, Cocking to the side as I stood there in question, I didn't know what meant.

It was in a different language in my ears, Latin..Maybe? I wish I could of understood...T  
he voice, It was so deep and spoke of so much.

What was it saying?

The movement stopped suddenly, As well as everything else.

I felt dizzy as I stood there, It hit like a rock.

My hand slowly rose to my forehead, Groaning as I closed my eyes.

My stomach, It felt as though it was turning in knots, I felt like I was going to throw up.

I could feel my body slowly becoming numb as I stood there, Nearly vomiting.

"What..What's going on?"

I groaned through my words, They slowly became weak as I collapsed.

My body had gave in, My eyes slowly fluttered shut as the sudden recollection of darkness invaded my vision before I soon fell deeply unconscious.

_‡　－　☦　Ｓｅａｎ　ａｎｄ　Ｍａｒｋ＇ｓ　ｌｏｃａｔｉｏｎ　☦　－　‡_

Dark atmosphere surrounded the area, The darkness around brought upon a sense of nervousness and unease for green hair Sean.

Sean ambled along side of Mark, Staying a bit close considering he felt the way he did.

His eyes moved around profusely, Peering and grazing his surroundings.

Something about there, The woods - The darkness and how the night was going - It just didn't feel right to him.

The nervousness beginning to build up more and more as the two walked along the path.

Mark walked in a bit more of an rush type pace, Not necessarily one to amble in a time such as this .

" _Ian!_ "

Mark shouted, His hands cupped around his mouth as if he were using them as a megaphone.

Worry shown greatly in both of the male's expressions, Fear that their friend might not be alive out there.

Fear, And worry that they might not find him.

Pure negativity, Denial - In the situation ran through their minds.

Was it even possible that he could be taken? Sean swore that Kennedy and Nathan told them they would be the only people up there.

Though, They did find Sven in the basement after being told they would be the only people there.

"Mark? Do you think he's alright?"

Sean asked, His brow slightly furrowing in worry as he spoke.

"I don't know, Hopefully he is..Alright."

Mark replied, Though his words were slightly hesitant.

"I hope he is alright..Poor Ian, He must be horrified."

"Sean...he's eighteen."

Mark cringed slightly with a faint chuckle, Shaking his head the childish sympathy Sean felt for the man.

"What? You know how he is, Mark.. You know how he..He works, So to speak.."

"Yes, Yes I know - Sean. But you make it seem as if he is a child! Which he is in fact not. Though he acts like it sometimes.."

He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, His hand moving slightly once and awhile as he shifted the flashlight in his hand to shine where they walked.

It felt utterly eerie.

The whistling from the wind blew quietly through Sean's green locks of hair, Few strands dangled in front of his forehead as he closed his eyes for brief second.

"What the...?"

A look of curiosity and interest spread quickly across Mark's face like wildfire, His brows rose.

"What?"

Sean's eyes reopened, Letting out a faint yawn as he cocked his head.

"That light, Do you see it?"

Mark bobbed his head, Bringing up his other hand that held an steel axe to point toward the distance.

His eyes locked on a faint light in the distance through the trees.

It seemed to be the light of a headlights, Or possibly a house light on.

Though out here, Why would there a house? In the middle of the woods?

"Yeah...yeah I see it, What is it from?"

Sean murmured as he took a step further, Getting closer to Mark to where his head was almost pressed to his shoulder.

"It looks like headlights.... Isn't this just a small mountain? Like... just trees, Lake and the cabin right?"

"I ..don't know, I've never been here before."

"Well, That's not much help.."

"Excuse me Mr. Marki-sass, But I haven't."

Sean replied in a playful sarcastic tone, Giving a faint smile.

Only to see Mark shake his head and start trailing off.

"Up-tight much..?"

Sean scoffed under his breath, It's not often he sees him act rude toward him.

"Hey, Where are you going?"

Sean questioned as he spoke up, Beginning to jog behind .

"To figure out what it is."

"You dumbass, Don't you know that is exactly how the dumb white people die in situations like this!?"

"First of all Sean, We aren't in no damn horror story. OK?"

He shook his head once more as he deeply sighed in slight annoyance before shifted around on his heels to face Sean.

"Second of all, You are worrying far too much about this. It's just a light."

"Yes, It's just a light . . In the middle of the woods Mark! We're suppose to be the only people here. I don't know much about this place, But when we were at the tram - It didn't look like this was that big of a mountain."

Sean replied with a quickish pace of wording, Not only was he worried about Ian but now Mark and his stupidity.

"Look, I'm sorry Babe.."

Mark shrugged softly, Placing the flashlight in Sean's hand for a moment before gently placing his palm on Sean's cheek.

"And..I'll be fine, Hell for all we know - Ian could be where that light is.. Or - Or - An Alien spaceship. You know, If it is - It's probably just your family coming to get you."

He smiled widely, His words spoken playfully and with sarcasm.

"You're an ass, You know that?"

Sean chuckled in response, Rolling his eyes as he brought his hands to his pockets - Feeling the flashlight press against his hip.

"Oh I know, But I'm your ass - So - ha."

A goofy smirk sprung on both male's faces, Before Mark removed his hand and grabbed the flashlight back from Sean.

"Alright, Ready to go see what that light is?"

"Yeah..I suppose."

Sean sighed as he bobbed his head in a nod, Following along as Mark began to trail off.

\----------------------------------------------------

‡　－　☦　Ｓｉｄ，　Ｓｖｅｎ，Ａｎｄ　Ｍａｔｔｉ＇ｓｌｏｃａｔｉｏｎ　☦　－　‡

It had been a long time of walking, But eventually the three had come across an unfamiliar area in the woods.

Sid, Matti and Sven were slightly surprised.

Sid had been there one other time ages ago when both him and Nathan were children.

He remembered that when he stayed with them for the weekend at the lodge, Him and Nathan would run around and explore the area.

But never once did they come across what they had just discovered.

"Dude...Is that building?"

Sven rose his brow in question.

Though it was rather dark, The silhouette gave it away from the distance.

"I think so, Why would there be building up here?"

Sid shook his head, Beginning to make his way in the direction in which the path lead.

Which he figured was to the building.

"I don't know, It's big though..There might have been like..An old prison or something up here."

Sven suggested as he shrugged, Peering over his shoulder at Matti who ambled behind the two.

"Why are you walking behind us? Get beside us. What if you get pulled by something and we don't know it?"

Sven spoke in a stern and somewhat attempting 'protective' type tone.

"Yeah, Well I highly doubt that's going to happen. Besides..It's not like I'm ten feet from you guys.. I'm literally about three feet from you."

Matti responded with an 'whatever' type of facial expression, Raising his brow a bit as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"But - What if it does?"

Sven spoke quickly after Matti finished his sentence.

"Well then I guess it just happens man. I don't feel like practically jogging beside of you two."

Matti smirked through his words, Bringing his right hand out of his pocket and tipping it out toward Sven and his brother.

"You two technically run-walk."

"And you crawl. Step it up baby brother, Don't want to carry you like when you were littler."

"Littler? Dude I'm two years younger than you."

"And? Remember you use to have me carry you almost everywhere?"

"No?"

"Well look in your brain for the memory."

"Sorry, Can't shift my eyes to go into the back of my head to look."

"Alright look here smart ass -"

Sid stopped in his tracks, His brows raising as he shifted around and pointed his finger toward Matti's chest. Giving the typical 'fucker' type of look that people normally give when someone starts getting on their nerves, Or when someone is lying. Which typical considered the 'Bullshit' look.

"Alright alright you two, I know you're brothers but damn."

Sven spoke up, Bring his arms up as he attempted to hold back a chuckle.

"Let's just go figure out what that building is, Deal? Enough arguing."

"Good idea, Alright - Follow us - A little quicker now. OK smartass?"

Sid spoke with a smirk, Reaching out and patting Matti's shoulder as he rose his brow.

"Yeah, Alright."

Finally Matti spoke with a tone other than annoyance and sarcasm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As Mark and Sean approach the bright shining light that was once in the distance, A look of surprise spread like butter on toast on their faces.

The stereotypical slow head turn toward each other before returning to the surprise in front of them.

"I thought you said this was just a small mountain?"

"I...I thought it was."

"Well, Looks like it's a hell of a lot bigger than you thought."

Mark scoffed, Staring at the pick up truck in front of the two, Sitting on a road over a ditch in front of them.

Mark, Being the curious person he was - Started walked closer and into the ditch to get to the surprising road .

The tapping of his boot sounded as he stepped upon the concrete.

"Dude, A road..A truck...? This ain't a small mountain.."

Mark murmured under his breath as he started walking into the middle of the road, Peering side to side.

"Looks like the road going on for miles, A few curves here and there."

"So this mountain goes into the town?"

Sean asked, Remained across the ditch, For some reason he was afraid to cross the ditch and get on the road.

"Seems that way, I don't know for sure though..."

He sighed softly, Before turning around to look toward Sean.

"I'm going to call Sid, See if he knew there was a road out here.

For all we know, Ian might be okay and went home."

"Mark, Ian can't drive. He can hardly ride a bike."

Sean replied.

"Seriously? He can't even ride a bike?"

"He can..Just, Crashes a lot. He still has trouble with turning after all these years."

"Oh..Well, Still. Going to call up the guys real quick."

Mark nodded his head, Reaching down into his pocket before pulling out his phone.

Clicking the button to switch on the screen before starting to go to his contacts.

The light shining brightly onto his face.

"Mark, I don't feel so good about this.."

Sean shook his head slightly, His eyes moving to look every which way - especially behind him.

"Calm down, Just give me a minute."

"Dammit Mark, Let's get out of here..Someone would NOT just ditch a car. So come on, Please?"

"Sean, Enough worrying. There is no one around here right now! Everything is perfectly fine!"

He insisted, Pressing the call button when he clicked on Sidney's icon.

"Mark please come on! Something isn't right..!"

Sean spoke loudly in fear and worry.

"Dammit - Babe! Sean! Calm down! OK? No one is out he-"

He shouted out as he reach his arms out in frustration, His nose inflated like when someone is angry.

Though his words we suddenly cut off, His head cocking to the side after what sounded like a 'Woosh' in the wind, Along with a shout of pain sounded from Mark.

As if something had just struck him.

"M-Mark?"

Sean's eyes widened, His brows furrowed as he muttered.

Watching as the phone and flashlight light drop to the ground, Dimly Mark's expression in his face went from frustration to blank.

"S-Sean?"

His words slurred, They seemed to gurgle a bit. Before dropping instantly to the concrete.

A loud thud as his body collapsed to the hard road.

Sean immediately went straight into complete panic mode, His eyes widened wider than a second before.

Within seconds Sean had jumped the ditch, Slamming onto the road behind the truck as he grunted. Quickly pushing himself up as he limped over to Mark and dropped beside of him.

Sean looked down, The flashlight gave off enough light to see what seemed to be an arrow like object in Mark's neck through his throat..

As his shaking hand moved over him as well as his eyes, Sean jumped back.

A liquid the colour of maple leaf lied underneath the unconscious males head.

"Oh my god..Oh my god, Mark!? Mark!? Oh no no no no...!"

His words quickly stumbled together, Quickly and gently reaching out to try and wake Mark up.

Though deep down inside he knew he wouldn't wake up.

Tears formed in his eyes as he shook him, Placing his hand out to make sure that the darkness wasn't playing tricks on his eyes.

His fingertips pressed onto the concrete in the maple red liquid.

Bringing his his fingers away from it to face his own eyes.

He was right.

It was blood. OF COURSE IT WAS BLOOD.

He had cracked his skull open from how hard he hit the ground.

And well you know, From a sharp object GOING THROUGH HIS BACK

_Woosh_

Again, Before the sudden _Clink_ of metal.

Another object pierced the car door beside of Sean's head, But it wasn't like the one in Mark's throat..Or maybe it was.

It looks like ..Bone, Shattered piece of a bone.

Sharp as one of Gordon Ramsey's insults.

If it would've been a few more inches to the left it would have pierced his cranium.

Sean quickly fell back in surprise and shock, Beginning to crawl backward before something.

Jumping up, A shout emerged from the males lungs.

As he turned around, One of the monsters stood in front of him.

One like Nathan and Kennedy had come across.

Within half a second Sean was lifted from the ground, The creature's blood stained hands quickly cupped the sides of Sean's head as it lifted him into the air.

Sean put up a fight, Kicking as hard as he possibly could as he gripped a hold of it's hands to support himself with, Also to try and pry it's hands from around his head.

"G-agh!"

He shrieked loudly in pain, His hands started pushed into his head.

Sean kicked directed into it's stomach, Causing the creature to shout, Sounding almost like if you were to cross an hyena and a man into one.

It sounded human but like an animal at the same time.

The pressure began to hurt worse, The strain on his neck began to pull even more as he hung from the air by his head in it's hands.

Quickly, The creature pressed harshly into his skull.

The sound of pop echoed in the empty air as it's fast motion soon made it's hands touch.

Sean's body dropped to the ground, His skull crushed into a pile of mush and crimson blood.

The last moment of his life, Was pain. Pressure, Worry, Fear, harsh strain and pain.

People wish to die in peaceful ways, Possibly in their sleep or by old age.

Though most don't get their wish.

Some get to live for ages, Until they're above fifty.

Though some do not.

Once more, Just like every year - Someone under the age of twenty dies.

Just like everyday, Someone dies.

A life taken away by the sudden strike of a monster or by death himself.

In situations such as this, Such as many others...Aren't you glad it wasn't you?.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True Colours

_**C H A P T E R III** _

‡　－　☦　Ｓｉｄ，　Ｓｖｅｎ，Ａｎｄ　Ｍａｔｔｉ＇ｓｌｏｃａｔｉｏｎ　☦　－　‡

The moonlight dimly shined upon the trees, Giving the glimpse of light that one would need to at least see a little bit.

The three -  _Matti, Sven and Sid_  - Had been walking for what seemed like forever, The trees in their direction never seemed to stop. The rustling of the leaves beneath their feet was the only sense of a comforting sound that they could possibly have at the moment.

As the fall night grew, The wind began to slow though still keeping it's chilly feeling, Giving the whistle of discomfort that seem to chill the spines of the three as they wandered around in search of their friend, And in search of the building that they seemed to see in the distance.

It took awhile, But eventually the three were out of the wooded area, The trees rarely showing in the distance now. Though few did, As well as a small shack - seeming - in the distance near a fair amount of woods in the distance.

"Hey, Look over there - What do you say we go check it out?" Sven bobbed his head in the direction, Stopping in his tracks alongside the other two beside and behind him.

His gaze shooting from what seemed to be a shack not too far from where they stood in the distance before shifting his gaze upon Sid and Matti.

"Why?" Sid questioned, His nose curling a bit in curiosity as he furrowed his brow a bit.

"What if Ian is hiding in there or something? Or there is someone there and we could get them to help?"

"But what if he isn't? We can't just aimlessly go into places - Sven." Matti spoke up, Folding his arms across his chest as he let out a sigh before continuing.

"I don't know about you two, But I think it's pretty fucking weird what's going on - And that there's a shack or whatever over there what looks to be buildings not too far from here."

"What's so weird about it? Yes..I agree, Tonight has been a pretty weird fucking night but I don't see the big deal here. So what if there's a shack and buildings? We're not on a damn island Matt."

Sven scoffed, Almost as if he were ticked off by his words.

Sven gave a shake of his head before Matti could continue his words, Beginning to stroll off toward the shack with a sigh.

Sid sighed faintly under his breath, Mumbling something that Matti couldn't understand before jogging off to catch up with Sven.

Though he surely did not care for Sven all that well, He had somewhat of a point in his opinion.

It was suppose to be only the group up there on the mountain, And was only told to be ' _only a mountain_ ' by Kennedy a few before their trip.

It took a second, But Matti soon would follow behind with a roll of his eyes.

The sound of crickets and the winds eerie whistle only worsened the gut feeling that something was wrong.

It seemed odd to him, Something simply just did not feel right..

Sven and Sid both approached the shack, Stopping in their tracks as Sid peered behind him to make sure that his younger brother was following them.

Not wanting to lose him in the woods either, Especially if he were alone.

Sid seemed to always have that worry, As if Matt were a child in his eyes. Always worried that he might lose him, Or that he might end up alone and not be able to help him.

He felt like the feeling was rather stupid, Even to himself. Though the big brother inside knew that he wasn't that bad.

Even if he was only two years older.

He let out a faint sigh as he watched Matti amble in their direction with a look of annoyance, The same look he seemed to have a lot when no-one would 'Listen to him'.

Even almost being an adult, If felt like being a child again sometimes due to the way people would seem to ignore what he had to say or brush it off like dust on a shelf.

"Hey, Hurry it up will ya?" Sven spoke up in a tone of annoyance now, It was rare that he would actually be annoyed by Matti. Even if it were something small.

"I'm coming, Damn." He murmured, Closing his eyes for a second before approached them a bit quicker. Within a moment he was right beside them.

The shack was only but a little further away.

Suddenly, The sound of a shriek came from inside the small shack.

Startling the three as they quickly turned their attention toward it.

Sid quickly began bolting off, The scream..Their voice, It sounded familiar..?

Sven and Matti quickly followed behind, Both fearing that he was Ian who was inside or someone else.

Sid instantly stopped in front of the open shack door, Pausing, Frozen there - Almost as if he had seen a ghost.

Sven and Matti both paused with a look of curiosity, Peering at each other before making their way up behind him to see why he was seeming so strange.

The sound of gurgling, And a disgusting sound that sounded as though a large animal was eating something rather sloppy and slimy.

The sound of somethings large disgusting clacking of its jaw, It all caught their attention.

Sven and Matti's expressions turned blank, Eyes widened.

Matti gaped in fear and disgust.

Sven stood in complete disbelief and horror and Sid stood in disgust, Shock, Fear and disbelief - sorrow shooting through him feeling as though he was about to burst into tears.

The sight of what was happening inside was horrific, A sickening feel began to rise in the stomach of those in witness.

The sight of a person on top of Chase.

Their flesh looked as though acid had been poured on top of them, Looking as though it caused their skin to boil.

Their hands digging into his exposed rib cage and stomach pulling at his intestines, Ripping him apart from the inside out.

Chase's expression shown pain and distress, Clearly showing that he was somehow still alive.

Gurgling, Blood draining from his mouth and his exposes insides as he lied in a pool of blood.

The person, They were a monster..Looked like a monster.

Their limbs were skinny as pole almost, Their skin rather pale - Almost grey.

And their body covered in blood, Though it was hard to tell if some of it was it's own or if it was Chase's.

Matti quickly and quietly grabbed a hold of Sven's arm, Pulling him and trying to get his attention.

Wanting nothing more than to run.

The Terror, Panic, Anxiety, Disgust - All building up worse and worse the looker they stood and ..Watched.

He was too afraid to speak, Petrified nonetheless.

Sven's attention broke, Looking at Sid as he slowly started to back away.

Only to continuously be pulled by Matt, Who desperately wanted to get the absolute fuck straight out of there.

"S-Sid, C'mon.." Matti whispered hectically as he was backing away, Noticing that his brother wasn't following.

"Matt...R-Run." Sid choked up, Frozen in fear.

"I'm not going t-" Matt began to argue, Only to be pushed slightly by Sid as he moved his hand back.

"Go." He still didn't move, He couldn't take his eyes away from it.

His eyes widened further, The person or - Monster's head shifted around slowly before bringing it's piercing white eyes to Sid's light brown hues.

He felt his heart sink, Like the feeling one would get when going down a large high up slide if they were afraid of heights.

His eyes widened far more than before, Immediately backing up in a bit of an rush and anxious way.

The thing began to rise, Their head cocking to the side as loud cracks could be heard.

Seeming that their neck popping with each small tilt that it forced.

It's long limbs seem to rise, How could this thing possibly look so human, Yet so much like a monster?.

"Fuck, Matti run!" Sid merely shouted as he lunged his arm back and began swatting for him to go.

The ..thing began to rise more and more before finally staring blankly into his eyes.

It's mouth opened wide, Letting out the sound of a growl - Though sounding as a hiss as well.

It was loud, Causing an echo making the male cringe slightly before backing up farther.

Sven gripping hold of Matti's arm and motioning for him to run, Trying to get him to follow only to be shoved by Matti only a second later.

His green eyes quickly turning to Sven's brown hues.

"I swear to god if you don't let go of me I will kick my foot so far up your ass you'll be picking my toes out from your teeth for a week."

He threatened, Quickly yanking his arm away before rushing back to get his brother.

He might have been fed up a bit with the way they babied him, But he was his brother. His family.

And no family gets left behind.

"Sid!" He shouted with an echo, Watching his brother begin to hesitating run backward before tripping over his own feet from terror, The shotgun that he held fell to his side.

The thing began to make it's way toward him in a slow pace, Almost as if it were stalking it's prey.

Sid stared up at it gaping in terror, He felt paralyzed yet he was still crawling backward, Too afraid to try and run off. Which was certainly what would be the smart thing to do in a situation such as this.

Sven was unsure on what to say or do, He didn't understand at all  _In his words 'what the fuck was happening?'_

"Godda- Matt! Wait!" He sighed heavily, Not even remotely wanting to return in that direction.

Watching as Matti bolted that way.

Holding nothing much kitchen knife In hand that he had gotten from the lodge on their way out.

Matti's green hues paced back and forth between his brother and the 'monster'.

"Sid! Get up!" He shouted out once more in hopes of getting his attention purely.

He didn't respond, Freezing now with his hands pressed down onto the grass and leaves behind him. Shaking, Quivering in fear as he stared up into the eyes of the monster before him. His expression showing none more than faint and Wan.

Where is the man that he was? Where was the courageous man inside of him hiding? The one that everyone knew so well?

"Sid! Get the hell up! Now! Don't make your little brother die because of this!"

He yelled at him, Knowing how he considered him rather like a child and not one who should be near any danger.

Knowing that he would keep him from it.

Sven had ran up behind him after hesitatingly debating on following and helping.

Sven was never the type of person to be a completely brave man. He was always the Agile sarcastic prankster. Never the man of steel.

Nor was Matti, To be truthful. He as always the Inquisitive forthright gentle guy, Who never really was one to fight, Or attempt to fight at all.

Though he did end up in quite a few arguments that nearly went downhill far more than expected due to his attitude and the fact he could careless if he were to back someone mad by what he had to say.

The skinny grey skinned monsters gaze shot from Sid to Matti as he shouted, It's head cocking from side to side almost like the nurses from silent hill.

"Sid! Get the hell up!" Matti spoke with quick words, Frustration showing greatly in his tone - Along with a large amount of fear.

Their long limbs stretched out in attempt to grab a hold of the young blond who shook with fear, Matt took a few steps back.

He was panicking, He had to figure out a way of getting Sid to snap out of it, But how?

He knew his brother more than anyone else, But he wasn't sure on how to release him from his chains of paralyzation and fears trapment.

The grey monster bean moving faster toward him, Sven watched from the distance unsure on rather or not if he should help or not.

He was afraid, As of the other two. But he was letting his fear overwhelm hit to the point of abandoning his closest friend. Was he really going to do that?.

Matti began to back up, The monsters pace began quicker with each stepping slouch.

His eyes widened slightly, Holding the knife that he held out in defense in cause it were to attempt to tackle him.

Though could he hurt it before it hurt him?.

His eyes shot to the shotgun to Sid's side, Wanting to quickly to grab it to shoot the damn thing in front of him.

The quick sound of leaves crunching under feet could be heard from behind him, His heart skipped a beat as it lunged at him, Instantly knocking down, His body slamming harshly against the cold grass beneath him.

"Don't!" A shout sounded from the distance as the sound continued, Clearly being Sven.

His head hitting the hard ground as he let out a groan as the creatures sharp nails briskly swatted across Matti's face.

Leaving a three marks across the male's cheek. Going from his ear to close to his nose causing Matti to let out a shriek of pain.

The grey monster's mouth opened wide as it's face went into a complete look of hostile and bloodthirst, Screeching loudly as it's cry echoed throughout the depths of the woods.

It's head shifted around almost like a possessed doll, Bringing it's arms up - About to pierce into the male's chest to rip him to shreds.

"Matti!" A shout came from the darkness behind the creature that sat on top of him, Raspy sounding due to a crack in their voice as Sid's frozen gaze had finally broke as he heard his dear brothers shout.

Instantly shifting around to grab the shotgun from his side, And aimed it out.

Before the sudden sound of a blast echoed, Causing the male's eyes to ring from how close it was.

Blood splatter onto the male's face, Causing a gasp of surprise to sound as his face shown nothing more than Quizzical and Fright as the grey creature that was now covered in blood with a bullet wound through it's chest lied on top of him.

"What the fu-!?" Matti nearly shouted in complete Panic, Now he could feel the harsh feeling of what Sid must've felt.

He shook harshly, His hands shaking as he quickly shoved it off of him.

Bringing his hands down to his sight to see the crimson that covered them.

His eyes shot up, Seeing Sid propped upon his knees as he held the shotgun in his hands, Smoke rolling from the barrel as the gun clearly was shaking from Sid's nervous and frightened movement.

"You wait til it nearly kills me to shot the motherfu-" Matti shouted only to be cut off by Sid as he placed his hand out. Bug eyed from fear as he waddled his way closer as he sat upon his knees, Nearly falling as he went to get up.

"D-Don't say it, J-Just don't - Know c-c-come on and get up.."

He voice shaky as he rushed his way to stand over him, Placing his hand out to take.

The blond's bloodied hands quickly swung up, Grabbing ahold of Sid's shaking hand and arm as he was yanked up.

"Let's get the fuck outta here...Now!" The frantic brunette shouted in panic and rush as he let go of his younger brothers hand, And quickly gripped ahold of his arm now before tugging as he started to run.

Sven stopped in his tracks, He had just made it to the two as they began to rush away.

"I..I could of.." Sven stuttered as he shook his head, Gazing at the corpse of the grey bloodied creature that lied upon the ground.

The sudden tuck of the back of his jacket caused the male to gasp from startle, Quickly shifting his head around only to see Matti's bloodied and wounded face.

"Come on!" He growled through his teeth as he tugged.

Sven gave a nod, Before beginning to follow.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Sid questioned frantically as he let go of Matti's arm, And placed his palm back onto the shotgun.

"I..I don't know b-but.." Matti shuttered, His chest felt like his heart was going to beat through. It hurt, Throbbed from how fast it was beating.

Not to mention the pain and discomfort that stung through his face, The cuts that it's nails caused the wound to Bleed apace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

‡　－　☦ｌｏｃａｔｉｏｎ：　Ｌｏｄｇｅ☦　－　‡

"Ugh! Dammit! Why are you do heavy?" Wade complained as he did his best to help support Nathan as the three approached the large lodge.

A groan seeping from the male as he sighed heavily.

"Oh shut up and help! Damn Wade, Do you ever stop complaining?" Milo spoke with annoyance showing greatly in his tone as he sighed.

"Look the both of you just shut up, OK? Just help me inside..." Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes, Pain showing in his tone as he limped along in the middle of them, Being helped by the two generous, Annoying friends.

With a little frustration, Wade and Milo helped Nathan upon the stairs and to the door. His leg had been badly injured, As well as his eye.

"I'll go get the first aid kit.." Milo insisted with a nod, Bobbing his head toward the living room as he then continued.

"Wade, Help him to the couch."

Nathan brought his blood stained hand up a bit, Placing his palm on Milo's arm to stop him.

"Wait, The first aid kit..It's..In the storage room."

"The storage room?" Milo rose his brow slightly, Only to recall the events of earlier and the mysterious body of the creature that had been lying in there.

"Yes, Milo the storage room..In the back there is a big cabinet, The first aid kit's in there." Nathan instructed with a sigh as he peered at him.

"Right.. Right, By the way..What the hell is that powder in there?"

Milo questioned out of pure curiosity, A look of quizzical showing through his expression clearly as he stood with hand propped upon his hip.

"What powder?" Nathan replied with a raised brow, Seemingly unsure of what he was talking about.

"The white powder in the bowl.."

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. Just hurry up and go get the first aid?" Nathan was beginning to show annoyance from his tone, Clear that Milo was confusing him a bit.

"Alright..I'll..I'll be back." Milo nodded faintly before bobbing his head at Wade once before making his way toward the storage room.

Wade sighed a bit as then began to help Nathan into the living room, And to the couch.

"Hey, What is that powder?" Wade hesitated as he asked, He was rather curious as well. But didn't want to bother someone who was already in a large amount of pain.

"Wade, I don't know what you two are talking about. I didn't know that there was any white powder! What do you think I am? Do you think I hide cocaine or something?" Nathan seemed rather upset from them asking, Though being in harsh pain wasn't exactly helping. Being that it only brought him to be angrier when questioned.

"No! No that's not..That's not what I meant.." Wade brought his hands up waving them slightly from left to right as he shook his head in denial.

\--

Milo brought his hand out, Gripping the door handle as he opened the storage room door.

Nothing more than Darkness was ahead in the room, The stench from earlier remained to stain the air. Giving a feeling of the stench piercing his scent causing him to cringe.

His nose wrinkled at the smell, Completely forgetting how horrible it smelled.

"Ugh." He scoffed, Raising his hand up a bit to his nose with a heavy sigh.

The darkness shaded every object near and far, Unable to see anything that was further than a foot in front of him.

The light hardly shined from the room through the door.

He hands went out to feel around to make sure he didn't run into anything after checking his pockets and realizing he had forgotten his flashlight, Or must have dropped it.

"Hey, Wade!?" Milo stopped in his tracks for a moment as he shifted around to face the doorway as he shouted out.

"What!?" Wade shouted in reply from the living room, Getting up and making his way out.

"Do you have the flashlight?"

"No, I thought you had it?"

"No..Shit..Must've dropped it when we were heading back here." The black haired male sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Use your phone?" Wade suggested, His brow arching slightly.

"Can't...It's not in my pockets either.."

"Well I guess you're shit outta luck aren't you." Wade gave a look, Raising both eyebrows as he gave a goofy curl of his lips, Within a second Wade turned around, And retreated into the living room where Nathan sat.

"Asshole.." Milo rolled his eyes, Scoffing as he shifted around to continue on. Hands reaching out to feel around to make his way around.

Feet moving in front of each other as he started walking further,

He stumbled, Suddenly losing balance as he placed his foot down - Only to step on something that seemed like a small ball.

He hands quickly went out, Reaching toward the metal shelf beside him as he gripped a hold of it to remain standing.

The shelf wasn't sturdy, The metal legs creaked as it suddenly collapsed.

Old dusty books, And Boxes that were filled with junk fell off the shelf and onto the floor. The shelf tumbled down as both it and Milo hit the ground.

Milo groaned, Beginning to cough harshly as the white powder substance that was in the bowl fell onto the male's chin, Causing pain to shoot through his lower face due to the bowl being glass.

Cracking the bowl, And causing a 'crack'ing sound once it hit.

Small pieces of glass piercing the male's lower face.

Flying out of the bowl and spreading into the air, The powder spread upward of his face and into his nose and mouth. Spreading to his neck and stained the collar of his shirt as well.

A groan along with a hiss out pain sounded from the male's lungs, The pressure of the metal shelf and everything on it that had fallen onto his body - along with the pain of the powder suddenly entered his lungs caused his hiss of discomfort, Cough and choke of the unwanted in his lungs.

"Milo?" He heard a yell of his name, Though it was faint through his own breathing and coughs.

It burned, Feeling like acid had been poured into his lungs and throat.

Ever felt the discomfort and burning of the pool water when it goes into your nose and down? It was worse.

"Wade!" He shouted out, Coughing with every breath as the powder flew out through the air.

The sound of quick foot steps sounded from the doorway as he shouted, Wade had heard the crash but wasn't sure what it was.

Within seconds he was in the dark room.

"Where are you?" Wade spoke up, Peering around the room darker than the soul of the devil.

"Over here!" He coughed out, It was continuous. No matter how much he coughed out it felt as though it remained. The harsh feeling of the burner and the feeling of being unable to breath stung and remained.

Wade rushed over, Still unable to see but was willing to rise a bruise to help him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, Feeling around as he came to a stop, Bending down to feel the shelf on the ground.

"No!"

"Hang on, I've got you man." The male spoke up as he listened to the coughing and panting of his friend that lied underneath the heavy metal shelf.

With a bit of struggle, The male yanked up the shelf.

Groaning as he brought back up to stand, Pulling it off of the male and relieving him of the pressure that laid upon him.

Once he had it standing, The brunette male shifted around to reach out.

Feeling down to try and grab his friends hand, Only to feel something that clearly was not a hand, But within a second his friend's hand quickly smack him right on the side of his face.

"Watch where you place your hands!" The male coughed out through his words, Groaning as he sat up.

Reaching out to grab a hold of the male's shoulder to pull himself up.

"Sorry! It's pitch black in here man, I can't see shit!" Wade responded as he brought his own hand up to gently rub the sore, Red cheek of his.

Gently helping his friend out of the room.

Once into the light, The visible powder stained the male's black wife beater and face, And the small cuts on his chin barely bleed from the glass.

"What the hell happened?" Wade brows furrowed in question, Guiding the coughing and unable to breath male into the kitchen to get him some water.

In hopes it'll help.

Milo shook his head, His hands on his mouth as he attempted to breath through the heaving and coughing.

He couldn't respond, The burning, The pain - His body began to ache, His throat and chest burned as it began to spread like wildfire.

Wade rushed from the sink with a glass of water, Offering it out for the male to take.

Milo's arm quickly and shakingly went out, His hand wrapping around the cup as he rose it to his mouth to take a drink.

Downing it with a second, But no matter how fast or much he drunk the pain and burning cessed to remain.

"The shelf.." He coughed panted out once he sat the glass down, His eyes widened as a sharp and harsh strike of pain shot across his chest, Back and throat. Hunching over slightly as he brought his hand out - Grabbing a hold of the counter.

The other hand quickly cupping onto his mouth.

Wade stood in front of him, Quickly rushing to his side to help him stand - Afraid he was about to lose balance.

His hands went out to the male's chest and shoulder, Supporting him as he stood hunched.

A Rough, Deep, Harsh sound of the male's cough made the male's facial expression turn to more of a concerned look.

Worry showing on his face, His heart raced slightly.

Milo stood hunched in pain, His black locks dangled down upon his face as he brought his hand out.

His eyes widened as the look of Pure fear clearly shown on his face.

His chest hurt, His heart felt as though it jumped into his throat. Racing heavily as he peered at his palm.

Wade stood in surprise.

The male's pale palm was stained with crimson liquid, Though it had a hint of black.

Blood dripped out of the male's mouth, Showing the same black inside the liquid that drained from his lips.

"What the hell happened in there?! Is that..Did you just cough up blood!?"

Wade spoke in a quick pace, Fear shooting through him as he gripped onto the male's shoulder and chest trying to bring him back up.

"The shelf..It fell on me and that shit in the bowl fell and ..The powder, Wade the powder.." Milo answered through a rough and low voice, Groaning as he stood straight up with Wade's help, Leaning against the counter as he brought his hands back to grip onto the edge of the wooden countertop.

"The powder? What happened with it? I mean it's all over you!" Wade's hands stayed at his side, His head was tilted slightly as he had waited for the answer.

"It fell on me! It..It flew everywhere and went into my nose and mouth, Wade. I think it's why I'm coughing up blood.."

The black haired male stood there against the counter, Pain showing clearly through the male's body language and expressions.

His hand moved, Going to his chest as he closed his eyes with a squeeze.

"I don't feel so good, Man.."

"Shit! That..Something must've been in it! Maybe it was poison or something!?" Wade panicked, His hands going to his mouth as he spoke and began to pace back and forth.

Before moving his hands through his own hair.

"Calm down, It's alright..I'm alright.." Milo attempted to reassure his friend, Forcing a smile as he harshly coughed.

"No! No you're not you..You're poisoned or something! I need to get you outta here." Wade stopped pacing, shifting to stand directly in front of his dark haired, Pale powder stained friend.

Watching as more blood dripped onto his lip.

"Fuck...!" He whispered under his breath, He was afraid of what could be of Milo's fate now. The rushing anxiety, And throbbing worry penetrated his mind and emotions.

"No, Look we..We need to get the others outta here first..I'll be fine just.. Probably cut something." He tried to calm him with his obvious lies, Knowing that it didn't cut anything because ..Well it was powder.

"Are you serious? It's powder it can't cut your insides. But it can damage them, Mil. But that..That damn powder did more than just a little damage. You're coughing up blood, Dammit! And ...And you're clearly in pain!"

Wade panicked as began to tense up, His hands coming up and motioning around as he spoke, Leaning a bit closer as he stood in front of Milo.

"Look, Mr. Selfless... I appreciate your concern but I'm okay, Yes..I'm..In pain but." He shrugged, Forcing a smile as he cringed slightly from the shocks of pain shooting through his torso and back.

"Dammit, Milo you're so fucking stubborn!" The panicking and hectic brunette nearly shouted through worry and slight anger, His eyes shut as he brought his hands up to his face.

Milo watched, Feeling sorrow on top of everything else now due to this situation.

"I'll be fine, Okay? Just..Go get a light or something. We gotta patch Nathan up.."

"Fine, Yeah - Okay." Wade shook his head, Slowly removing his hands from his face with his head lowered.

His hands moving to his hips as he pressed his palms against his waist, Quickly bringing one hand up to whip his nose letting out a slight 'sniffle'.

"Are... you alright?" The black haired male cocked his head in question, His voice low as he gazed at Wade as his head remained lowered.

"Oh, Yeah I'm absolutely fine! Yeah watching my best friend of 10 years cough up blood and be in pain has me completely calm and okay! Especially when he might possibly die!" Wade sarcastically spoke, His voice rose slightly as he clearly was upset.

His head rose a little, Showing that his eyes were slightly teary.

"Dude, I'm not going to die!" Milo defended, Bringing his hands up from the counter to his face and running his hands through his black locks of hair.

"You need to stop worrying about me! I'll..I'll be fine! It's just a little blood.."

"A little.." Wade gaped, The corner of his top lip lifted almost ina look of disgust, Scoffing as he furrowed his brows.

"That's not just a little bit of blood! Your..Your hand is stained with blood! It's stained on your lip and chin dude! And there's fucking black stuff in your blood! What do you call that huh? That's not normal!"

He shouted in frustration, He was beyond worried at this point and rather annoyed by Milo's clear stubbornness.

"Milo, Just listen to me okay!? Something is not right here..Okay? Something is very..very wrong. And not just with that damn powder in your lungs no - No with everything that's been going on! It's been over an hour and no one is back yet, Ian is missing, Lincoln is missing - Mark, Sean, Sid, Sven and Matti - I don't know where the fuck they are! Probably lost somewhere ... Nathan's wounded, And Kennedy is DEAD!"

The hectic brunette shouted harshly, Sounding and looking as though he was about to break down. Tears begin showing more easily thanks to his worry and panic, And his overall emotional state.

His words were slightly jumbled from the rate that he spoke, Quickly without hesitation or thought.

His words coming straight from everything he had been thinking for the past few hours.

"Hey..Calm down, okay? Everything is going to be fine..I'm going to be fine, They all are fine and ..And I'm sure Ian is alright. Okay? He's probably already safe somewhere." Milo's dark brown eyes stayed glued onto Wade, His brows deepened into a frown as he watched and listened to him, Speaking now to calm and reassure him - Though the attempts haven't been ending well.

"Hey..Wait..Where's Nathan?" The raven haired male questioned, Completely disregarding his words and changing the subject.

Watching as the teary eyed male in front of him shifted around to look through the archway into the main entrance that lead to the front room.

"In the front room still, I think." His voice slightly cracked as he then would clear his throat.

"We'd best go check on him.." Milo murmured in response, Pushing himself away from the counter as he stumbled his way over to behind Wade.

"Do you need help walking?.." The worried male questioned, Peering around behind him at Milo.

"No..No I'm fine." Milo insured, Bobbing his head a nod. Still in pain, But doing his best to hide it.

Wade simply just nodded, Not wanting to continue with an argument like it had been, And not wanting to start another one.

The sound of their shoes hitting against the cold tile seemed to echo throughout the room, It was surprisingly even more silent than before.

The ringing of the silence surrounded them, Almost in a tormenting way.

Giving a rather uneasy feeling to both the worried Brunette and suffering Raven.

"Something's not right.." Milo mumbled through a faint groan, One hand raised before being placed upon the worried young adult's shoulder and the other going to his own side.

"What's wrong..?"

"No..No not with me..Something's not right in here." He whispered almost as though he was afraid someone or something might here.

The faint sound of footsteps interrupted the silence, Causing the two to jump slightly from startle.

Both male's turned to face the stairs since that was where the sound was coming from, Their eyes widened as they stood in surprise.

Wade's arm extended outward in front of Milo in a stance of protection, Feeling the Raven haired male hunch over again with a vicious, Brutal cough as his crimson-stained hand cupped his mouth once more.

Only to move it to see that there was now more blood.

There on the staircase stood the wounded, Limbing Nathan with a shotgun in hand, Aimed at the two with a look of Distress and apprehension.

Nathan's bright green eyes bounced ceaselessly from Wade to Milo in a hectic manner.

"Argh..Nathan..What are you doing?" Milo questioned, His brows lowered as his eyes squinted shut. Lip raising as he groaned.

A sudden feeling of being nauseated struck, Feeling as though his stomach was being gripped in the hands of god and twisted.

His eyes began to blur, And his head felt light.

"Milo..?" Wade whispered as he brought his gaze upon him just as he began to lose balance.

Wade's arms and hands quickly wrapped around the male to help him stand, Pure caution began to show more now one Nathan's face as he cocked the shotgun.

"Get the fuck outta here, now!" Nathan's shouted with an cautious and Frightened look. Gaping with his eyes wide, The barrel aimed straight at Milo.

"Don't shoot!" Wade quickly brought his hand out toward Nathan, Trying to help the male stand with just one arm. His hand shook as he stood with fear, Afraid to even remotely move due to how weak Milo was, And the shotgun aimed at him.

"Get out! He's infected goddammit! Get him outta here!"

"Infected... So you do know what that powder was...!" Wade rose slightly, Grabbing ahold of the weak Raven locked male's arm and placed it around his shoulder to make it easier to support him and to help him stand.

"Yes I know what it is!" He rolled his eyes with a shout, Shifting slightly on the stairs as he stood at an angle with the gun to his side, Gripping firmly onto the fire-arm and pushing it slightly in the air toward their direction in an aggressive manner.

"He shouldn't have messed with it! That dumbass doesn't know what he's done!"

"What is it!? What was in the bowl?! Why is it doing this to him!? Why is his blood got black in it dammit!?"

Wade shouted in anger and worry, His eyes shooting from Nathan to Milo.

His eyes were still closed, His body twitched as started to cough again.

His weak arm rose, Placing his hand to his mouth again. His skin seemed to become a bit red, Possibly due to irritation of some sort.

Nathan's expressions suddenly shifted, Almost in a psychotic way.

A scoff escaped the male's bloodied pink petal lips as a sadistic smirk began to curl as he stood up straight through hissing softly as he turned causing a sharp pain in his wounded leg.

"Oh his blood is turning black due to oxygen loss in his blood, Obviously. You'd know that if you actually payed attention in class and wasn't stoned 24/7.

And... The powder is a combination of Citric Acid, Which is why your friend over here's skin is turning red and he's been coughing non-stop, Sore throat too right? Yeah, I bet it is.

Plus... I'm sure the other ingredients aren't the only reason he's in pain either!... The corpse flower, Which is why is smells like rotting flesh in there - Moonflower which you're going to have fun with! Your friends The porcelain spider.."

"What... What is the porcelain spider...?" Wade stood in complete shock, Unaware of what had been in the powder, What his best friend had just inhaled into his lungs. What's spreading throughout his body now.

"Kinda glad you asked, Honestly." He scoffed once more, Keeping the sadistic smirk plastered onto his face as he stared at the two with a look of pride.

"Kennedy and I have been experimenting for these past few years, Testing out different methods - Combining different chemicals to make our own or to simply see what would happen once they counteract.

After seven years of research and 'playing around' with different things we finally were able to create something that would change the way people would look at us from then on. Change history! It's legendary I'd say.

The porcelain Spider is rather an experiment that passed our tests.

A combination of a bunch of different things.. Along with the smashed up body of the Missulena occatoria. Which, Ironically enough - We based it's logo off of. Well, The label on the container. That bowl? That was only a quarter of our little 'powder substance'. Oh and the fun we had with it." His tone was overjoyed, Forthright.

Wade's eyes were wide with shock still yet, Gaping as he supported Milo still yet, Feeling him twitch, Listening to him cough up the blood still yet and feeling his temperature slowly begin to get cold.

He was no longer a warm feeling close to his own heated body.

But rather beginning to feel like he had been outside during the winter for too long.

"But why!? Why would you make something this harmful!?"

The bloodied raven haired weak male groaned out in question, Attempting to pull himself up a bit with Wade's help.

He felt so confused, To him his skin was so inflamed yet so gelid.

Nausea, Confusion, Sweating - He felt like his own body was playing tricks on itself. He wasn't sure what was going on, But he knew he wanted it to end.

"Why? To practice. To experiment. You have no idea how many people have suffered at the hands of me and my sister. It's kinda funny, Actually. Choosing someone's fate, How they are going to be from then on - Watching them suffer in pain and agony, Sweating and twisting and turning in discomfort, Pain, Going in and out of a delusional state. Oh, Oh but the best part is when it all hits hard. Just you wait, Just you are you're pretty like fucking group of misfits and fuck-ups get what you deserve!"

His green eyes seem to pierce through him almost like the sharp end of an arrow. His eyes seemed to no longer show the calming and sweet brightness but now seeming to show his darkness.

His lips curled in a malicious heinous grin, Letting out a odious laughter - Raising the gun slightly.

A feeling of outrage, Aversion, Repugnance grew more and more inside Wade as he listened to the repulsive male speak.

"You... You sick... Son of a bitch! How could you do that to innocent people...?" Milo coughed out, Heaving through his words as The dark crimson liquid leaked from the male's cold lips.

His eyes faintly opened as he brought his gaze upon him.

"because I simply don't give a shit?" He replied with a heavy tone of sarcasm and ruthlessness.

"Ian... What was it that took him? That deformed bastard drug him off somewhere!"

"Oh, You mean August? Now now... Don't be rude to him, He's just like you. Or... Well was. Well, It's been fun but I'd rather not another one turn on me so get out. I'll be fine in here, You? Not so much. You and your little friends are just a part of my experiment. Test, If you will. There's no getting back home, So go - Try and run, Hide in a tree for all I care. By the morning you and your friends will all be dead and I will be rid of you pathetic - bastards." Once more he let out an repulsive laughter, Watching as the colour was remaining to drain from the pale raven locked male to Wade's side.

The mockery, The dread on their faces, The horror that they felt inside as he explained everything that he had planned out and done so far was what one might say getting him off in an evil and malicious way.

"Actually... You know what? I got another idea."

He paused, Peering at the two before limping down the stairs and standing with the barrel still aimed directly at the weakened and the angered.

"I can't believe you and Kennedy could do this! I mean I figured she was an evil bitch but never you!"

Wade hissed his words through his teeth,The male's face was red with irritation and anger as he his fists clenched tightly.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" He shouted with aggression as he lowered the shotgun, Aiming the barrel direction as the male's leg before pulling the trigger.

The loud bang echoed through out the room as the sound of Wade shrieking sounded loudly along.

The bullet penetrated the side of his thigh, Knocking him backward as he lost balance, Immediately hitting the cold tile with a thud.

Milo stumbled backward weakly, Hunched still yet before dropping to his knees.

Blood began to pour from the male's wounded thigh, Throbbing harshly with pain.

"My sister is dead and if I ever hear you say another word about her I'll blow off your  _fucking_  head!" He stormed over to the bleeding male's side, Aiming the barrel straight toward his forehead.

"Fuck you!" Wade cried out in pain with his hands clutching his wounded throbbing bloodied leg.

Weakly, Milo attempted to raise - reaching quickly for the shotgun to snatch it from Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes with a scoff as brought the gun up.

"Oh just lay down and suffer."

Twisting it around to the end- Slamming it into the side of Milo's head.

Watching the male forcefully fell to his side, Hitting the ground with a thud.

"You're gonna have some serious fun when you wake up."

"How can you do this!? I thought we were your friends dammit!?"

Wade cried out with tears in his eyes from the pain.

Nathan sighed, His lips curled into a grin once more as his green eyes shot from Milo to Wade.

"You were never my friend, Wade. You ...the rest... You all are just toys I've kept been playing with - Earning your trust so it'd be easier to get you here. To finish what me and My sister have been planning all along."

He shook his head slightly with amusement, Cackling through his words.

"You sick son of a ... How can you find entertainment in this? How is this fun for you!?"

"Fun!? What fun!?"

He mockingly replied with raise of his voice before bringing the gun down to the side with a quick hit.

Slamming the butt of the gun into the side of Wade's cranium.

Causing him to lose consciousness.

"Oh, But it hasn't started yet - You unwanted sack of idiocy.

The fun has only just beginning..."

He maliciously smirked.

The darkness inside of the male had been hidden for so long, So well - Hidden behind a mask, A cloak of lies and pretend.

Only to see that all along there was a Menace inside of him - Hiding in the shadows - Waiting for the moment to come out and play.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Prince I

_Section Two_

The rain trickled down the forehead of the uncomfortable and afraid male, His green eyes shot in every-which direction, Fear building up once more as he tried to make his way around - Not knowing the area much at all.

Ian's chest seemed to pound so harshly that he could soon hear the sound of his own heart beat.

His hair dangled in front of his face as the wet locks stuck to his face, The only hard thing about the wetness of the rain falling down the boy's face was the fact that you wouldn't be able to tell if it were rain or tears on his reddish cheeks.

"Help!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs, Shaking and trembling.

"Somebody! Anybody!"

Though no matter how much he cried out, No matter how many times he screamed and pleaded for help - No one seemed to appear.

No one came.

Running around aimlessly throughout the forest of large trees, Through the rain - Feeling it kiss his cold pale skin, Hearing the leaves crunching beneath his feet.

No matter how fast he ran, No matter in which direction - it was the same.

Nothing seemed to change, Nothing seemed different.

Almost as if it were repeating itself.

Ian stopped in the center of the area, No matter where he ran it didn't seem to go anywhere.

He could feel warmth in his eyes, Suddenly moving down his face.

Choking up a little as he dropped to his knees, He felt himself sobbing there on the wet and cold ground.

Panting, Heart racing in panic, Fear and confusion.

He was so unsure on what to do or how to handle it, His heart felt as though it had sunken, He could feel himself shaking, Trembling as he sat on his knees,

The mud and grass staining the male's ripped jeans.

He wanted to go ,To be home again - But he didn't at the same time.

Not after everything he had been through there, For all he knew - it could be worse there than it was out there.

The lodge was his only wish on where to be now, Believing that they could be there.

Everyone - Sid, Matti, Sven, Wade, Milo - Everybody would be back there and safe, Waiting for him to return there.

To be safe again, Though he knew that there was a chance that it wouldn't happen.

Never could there be safety where he was, Or so it seemed.

Never would he be happy, But stuck in constant heartache and fear.

"Somebody. . .!"

He shouted, His voice started low - almost like a whisper - before raising - Shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Help.. me.."

Ian cried out, His head slowly moving to be in his hands as he sat there still on his knees.

Shakingly shoving himself up before shooting his green hues toward the rainy and darkened sky.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

His voice echoed in the air, Repeating itself before slowly dying out.

Suddenly, He felt dizzy.

Like a wave of tiredness shot over him, Like sadness when one is told of the death of a loved one.

Moving without warning, Suddenly like a shot in the dark.

He felt like he wanted to sleep - but he wanted the resist.

_Not here, Not now._

"No..No..No wake up...Wake up! Stay awake..Don't..Sleep...Don't sleep.."

He slowly began to reply to himself in a chanting whisper.

Feeling his eyes growing to be heavier and heavier with each breath.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the young male's blonde wet locks, Feeling the cold air hit his face as the wave of tiredness grew stronger.

Though he held up, Trying to stay awake - Though his body could not resist.

Within seconds he had given in, No longer 'awake' in the woods standing alone - But soon drifting off into slumber of darkness.

Unaware of what was to await next.

\-----------------------------------------

_Everything stopped._

_No rain, No heavy wind, No mud or leaves beneath him._

_Everything felt so different, As well as the wind._

_It no longer blew heavily, But calmly with peace, Like the gentle and comforting wind that blows in the middle of the changing season._

_The temperature was no longer cold, Nor hot._

_But warm, Like the changing of seasons as well - The wind gave the gentle cool air that complimented the weather._

_Something seemed so soothing, Almost like when he was a child._

_But something was different._

_Where am I?_

_His eyes fluttered open, There was a bright sky._

_The forest was no longer there, But tall grass surrounded him.Like in a field.He slowly sat up, He felt ..happy, Yet confused.He was smaller, But how so?_

_Ian's eyes slowly went up, Only to see a large scarecrow above him.A field...Scarecrow..._

_He paused, Quickly looking around before pushing himself up.He recognized this place.The field, The scarecrow, The house to the far left of him...The roll of stepping stones imbedded into the ground from the field to the big one story house.The oak trees that surrounded the house, The swings and slide underneath the shade..."Home..."He murmured to himself, But his voice...He was young again.He was a child again..A sense of solace came over the young boy, Yet fear began to rise as he stood to his feet.Not because he was only 4 foot tall again, But due to what he remembered.Though the sky shined brightly, And beauty surrounded him - It was wrong.Haze surrounded everything, Could this be a dream?.He didn't understand."Ian!"A familiar voice sounded from afar near the brick home that was once his as a teenage girl waved from the front of the house, Standing upon the stone steps that lead to the porch.A bright smile shined on the young girl's face, Her brown long locks blew in the gentle wind, Laying upon her shoulder as it raised ever so slightly with the breeze.A bow in her hair, The light blue Victorian like dress swayed in the wind as well."Ian! What are you doing out there? Didn't mom tell you stay where we could see you? You don't want to worry her do you?"She smiled through her words, Loud enough for him to hear.Her hand rose slightly, Waving for him to come closer."Heather..." His big green eyes began to water, How was this happening? It all felt so surreal.The young boy's small feet slowly began to move, Making his way toward her before running.He missed her, So harshly he did.It had been years, He was scared -But wanted to hug her."Heather!" He screamed in pure happiness, A bright cheeky grin going from ear to ear in pure blissfulness.His small arms opened wide, Listening to laughter of his older sister as he approached, Feeling her arms wrap around him.Tears in the boy's eyes, Arms tightly wrapped around her."Well..I love you too, Little prince!" Her voice gentle and kind, Her arms gently wrapped around the child ."What have you been up to out here? Have you been playing with Lincoln again out here? I've noticed you two have became very good friends. I'm happy you're finally getting used to it around here."She spoke with warmth and love, Sitting down on the stone steps behind her as she gently patted the spot beside her, Indicating for him to sit beside her."Heather...I've missed you so much..Please don't leave me again.."His voice was so soft, Tears beginning to flow down his cheek as he got up on the step beside of her, Locking his arms around her arm.Her head leaning a bit to place upon the child's soft blonde head."Why would you miss me? I've been home all day, Little prince. I haven't left."She rose her head a bit, Seeing that Ian was now crying.Her hand rose to the boy's cheek, Gently wiping away the tears."You left me...He hurt you and you left me alone..He did the same to her..Please don't leave me Heather!"He cried out, Not letting go of her arm as he shed tears.She looked so confused, Unsure on why the boy was so upset, And what he was talking about."Oh, Ian.." Heather's brows furrowed with sorrow, Placing her pointer finger under the child's chin - Trying to get him to look at her."I didn't leave you.. I won't leave you..It must have been another one of your night terrors, Little prince. Everything is okay."She assured with purity and kindness, But he didn't listen.He knew that wasn't true, Nothing was going to be okay."Where is Mommy? I want Mommy...I want Jennifer!"_

_"Who is Jennifer?"_

_"Our sister!"_

_"We don't have a sister.."_

_"Yes we do! You...You weren't here...Mommy had her..But...But Paul he.."_

_He cried out, Soon uncontrollably as she rose to her feet._

_"Who is Paul?..L-Let me go get Mom, Okay? It's okay little prince..It's okay..I promise.."_

_She seemed so frightened, So afraid and confused._

_With a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, Heather then rushed inside on the brick home._

_The sound of the screen door slamming brought back far too many memories._

_He rose to his feet, Crying harshly as he looked around._

_The road in the distance beyond the field seemed so far, Though it wasn't._

_The houses were never far from each other, So he could see the neighbors outside, Some of the children playing, Some adults working outside on the yard or other things._

_As he turned his head, The sight of a young boy with brunette hair running along across the field caught his eye._

_Was it..._

_He paused for a moment, The child then began running his direction._

_Ian's eyes widened in surprise, Still crying as he stood there._

_The boy had a smile that was so familiar as well, And eyes that he had seen for years.._

_"Ian!" The brunette child shouted, Running up to him as he wrapped his arms around him in a huge._

_It was...Lincoln..._

_Nothing was making sense.._

_"Oh no! Don't cry! What's wrong?"Young Lincoln asked, Concern in the young child's voice as his small brows furrowed._

_His hand going up as he pushed the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose up slightly, They had always been too big for him."What's wrong honey?"A soft and concern voice questioned from behind him, It was his mother.._

_"Mommy!" He quickly shouted, Turning completely away from young Lincoln as he rushed into his mother's arms._

_Gripped a hold of her shirt for dear life._

_Hugging her so dearly..It felt like it had been an eternity since he had seen her._

_"Shh...It's okay, Pumpkin..Everything is okay...Don't cry, Mommy's here.."_

_She softly whispered to the distraught boy as he cried into her shoulder, He felt so scared - yet so happy._

_Happy to see them once more, Happy to be home for the first time in a long time._

_"I missed you, Mommy...I love you.."_

_Ian cried into her shoulder as she gently bounced the young five year old.Not only did Heather not understand - But nor did she._

_She wouldn't understand for a long time."It'll be okay, Come on inside.."_

_She shifted around, Her hand reaching out as she opened the door and entered the living room.Heather and Small Lincoln following behind.Everything was as calm and sweet as he remembered, Comfortable and cozy.Dim and warm as the fireplace crackled, Casting a dim light throughout the soft and cozy room.The curtains remained closed in the living room, Though open everywhere else.Just like his Mother had always loved.The two sat upon the soft brown couch that sat to the far right next to the window by the fireplace.His Mother's arms remained wrapped around him, Giving solace and warmth to the boy."Sh..Let the wind Play a gentle song To calm your fears And Calm your tears Quiet now My Little prince For the day Is bright I say And the birds Will sing To sing you a song, To calm your heart To sooth your tears And soothe your fears Hush now, My dear - Ever so gently hear my voice And sleep now, Calm now, Little prince - My sweet baby boy."His Mother sang in a low and gentle voice, Her singing always was the best way to calm him.Always would be.He felt the wave again, Though it came on slower.Calmly as she sang to send him to place of solace.His eyes would slowly begin to close once more.He could feel her gentle hand brushing through his hair, And the softness of his sister's hand as she rubbed his back.Once she was done singing her lullaby, He felt the tiredness come on stronger.His tears stopped, Though he held on.Not wanting to let go of her, Not wanting to leave her side.To stay with her, His Mother. His sister.Stay with them while time was still precious and sweet, Not fearful and frightening."Don't..Leave me mommy.."Was all he could say, When darkness shaded once more.  
\----------------------------------------------_

_The light was gone, The fireplace no longer crackled._

_His mother was no longer holding him to comfort him, His sister no longer was beside him.The sun had disappeared, And the moon had risen.Once more he was outside, But standing in the field._

_Warmth on his cheek and body covering, Pain as well.Like sharpness, Burning."Oh no.." He could feel himself begin to panic.Not now. No, Not again. All he could here was the sound of screaming coming from inside the house, The dim lights casting silhouettes inside the house allowing it to be seen through outlines of the actions that were to happen inside of the living room._

_The event that he had always tried to avoid, The night of true pain._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter VII PERFIDY: Section I Bellicose** _

Wade slowly sat up from the damp and blood stained wooden floor, Pushing himself up with his elbows at first, Before placing his palms upon the stained floor to lift himself up more.

His palms rested upon the cold floor as his eyes burned and went narrow as his whiskey coloured hues darted around, A wet warmth faded down the side of his face, And aching pain throbbed throughout his face.

"Ugh.." His jaw clenched as his eyes squeezed shut, He drew his palm from the floor and placed it gently upon the throbbing side of his head. "Motherfucker.." Wade murmured as he peered at his now crimson blood painted hand. His thin brunette parted locks dangled as he glimpsed at the ground.

"Milo.." Wade's head quickly rose, His eyes went wide as he his mouth snapped shut.

Stumbling to his feet as the pounding throbbing aching pain felt stronger once he was standing.

"That son of a bitch! He took Milo!" He spoke as he squeezed his bloodied hand into a fist.

Within seconds he was sprinting throughout the lodge, Looking high and low - but no sign of Milo nor Nathan.

The sudden sound of the front door swinging open and hitting the wall caused the young man to tense, Slowly drawing one foot in front of the other in an ambled - Trying to be as quiet as possible as he made he made his way closer to the room.

"Get your shit, Matti. We're getting outta here." That voice, It was Sid.

"No way! I am not leaving without the others!" Matti insisted, Shifting his body slightly to the side as he perked his head up a little. Cocking his head as he glared at his brother.

"Matt, I..I think he's right, We can't stay here. Regardless of people being here..It's been an hour, No one is here.." Sven butted in as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

His eyes locked upon him as he moved closer. "Rather you want to or not, Matt - We need to leave."

"I'm not leaving! What if they get hurt? We need to help them! We need to tell them and get them -"

"Matti everyone is dead!" Sid spoke in a stony and roaring voice, Watching as the colour drained from his brother's face, And his expression went to a sorrowful look as his head slowly lowered.

"Ian! Chase! Mark! Sean! Probably Lincoln! They're all-"

"No..!" He scoffed with a shake of his head, His eyes darting to his brother, Shifting upon him and Sven. "They're alive, Dammit!" Matti scoffed with a shake of his head, His lips quivered as the left corner rose slightly. "You can leave, I'm going to find them and get them out of here."

He insisted with a great look of confidence, Showing great denial in the process.

His eyes rose to Sven's, Shifting to Sid's.

"Rather you want to believe it or not - Someone is alive. Just because you watched Chase be ripped apart doesn't...Doesn't mean that everyone else is dead too!"

Wade stood in the door frame to the side, Listening in and watching as he argued, Unaware that he was dead.

"Dammit, Matthew! You seen it too! You watched too! You seen him die too! And - And Mark and Sean! You seen them too, Goddammit! You seen them on the ground you know it! There's no doubt Ian's dead. You know that! You know there's no chance that he's alive, You heard him screaming! Me -...Me and Wade and - And Milo ..We watched that bastard take him!"

Sid's voice shown nothing more than anger and distress, And quite frankly disappointment at his brother, Due to the fact he always felt he should do what he says.

Sid's hand balled into a fist, Before bringing his hand up and pointing at his brother.

"You are not dying because you're in denial, You are coming with us and you are going to leave just like us. You got it?" He demanded.

Sven watched the two in silence, Not wanting to intervene. Standing there as he massaged the back of his neck with a look of anxiety and worry.

"I don't give a damn what you say,  _Sidney_." Matti hissed through his teeth.

"Alright, That's enough - Regardless of what happened we aren't leaving without the others. I'm with Matti on that." Wade butted in, Watching as the three's heads bobbed in his direction.

"Wade..!" Sid stood dumbfounded that he was still alive, A look of worry showing on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Your face! It's..Covered in blood! Are you okay?" Matt quickly moved toward him, Seeing what looked like a gash on the top side of his head.

"Nathan is what happened, That butt-plug is the reason for all of this...He and Kennedy are the reason this shit is happening, Those monsters..The thing that took Ian, Everything."

"Calling him a butt-plug is an insult to butt-plugs." Sven scoffed with a bit of a smirk, Watching as the others shook their head.

"Look, He has Milo. Milo is infected with this 'Deadly injection' shit they put together and if we don't go and help him he's going to turn into one of those ...those ugly  _things_  If we don't help him!"

Wade explained with a quick yet steady pace of words, Tilting his head slightly.

"God, You aren't kidding. They're so ugly when they were born the doctor threw em out the window and the window threw em back." Sven joked, Trying to make light of the situation.

"Just stop." Matti and Sid both said with a glare, Though Matti smirked.

"Anyway - How do you know he's behind this?" Sven questioned,

"He told me, Dumb ass. How else would I know? I can't read minds! Now ..Where is your stuff?"

"So rude..And..What stuff?"

"Guns, You had a gun earlier, Where is it?" Wade spoke in a huff, His eyes going slightly wide as he waited for an answer, His head still throbbing in pain - though he was coping.

Sid sighed, Lifting the gun in his hand slightly above his head as he lowered his head - peering at him. "Only one we got is in my hands, Where is yours? Milo..He took off with the shotgun, Remember?" He reminded as he brought the gun down, Giving a faint shake of his head as he spoke.

"Shit! That gun..It..I don't remember.." Wade shifted his eyes around, Trying to remember but for some reason he couldn't. He had completely forgotten they even had a gun in the first place.

"Yeah, Well don't jump on my toes because of our gun when you don't even know where yours is." Sid scoffed as his thick brows curved with aggravation, Chewing the inside of his lip before looking to the side.

"Don't be an jerk, Sidney." Sven looked at Sid as he leaned on one leg, Before giving a roll of his eyes.

"Look - are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to go and find Milo? Wade just friggin' said that Nathan has Milo! For all we know - He could be planning to kill him! Maybe he's why Ian, Lincoln and the others are dead!" Sid's jaw clenched as he snarled in reply, Looking at the three of them as he moved toward Wade, Cocking the gun before looking back at Sven and Matti.

"Ian and Lincoln aren't dead!" Matt spoke up, Continuing to argue.

"Alright, shit-for-brains, Explain where they are then? Tell me where they are? How would YOU know if they are alive or not? Okay - Because ....Cause we haven't seen them! We haven't seen or heard from them at all so how would you know if they are alive or not?! Oh..right, Because you don't. Now if you could please stop acting like you know everything and grab a goddamn knife or - or gun or something because we are going to try and get the hell out of here..After..Finding Milo, Of course.." Sid quickly responded with a growl to his voice, Angered and annoyed - mentally tired of everything that was going on - to be frank.

Clenching his hand around the fire-arm as he held it properly.

Matti lowered his head, His mouth set in a hard line.

Sven stayed silent, His hand rose as he placed his palm against the back of his neck.

The room was dead silent for a moment, Before Wade finally broke the barrier.

"Come on, Don't just stand there! There's a man's life at risk. And it isn't just Milo's."

With being said, The male then darted toward the kitchen area.

Surely there was a thing of knives in the drawer or in a holder.

"I'm going to go look out in the shed out back. Look for an ax or something..Matti, Come with me." Sven suggested as he bobbed his head toward the kitchen area as well, Since after all the back door was that way.

Matt stayed silent, Giving a nod of his head as they began heading off. Sid doing so as well.

Matt and Sven made their way to the backdoor as Sid went to help Wade look for knives.

"Oh, And by the way -" Matt spoke in a low tone as he moved toward his brother who was now searching through the counter drawers for any large knives or sharp objects that could be used as a weapon.

"We seen Mark, Sean, And Chase's dead bodies. But Ian and Lincoln's we didn't. And until I see it, I can believe whatever the fuck I want. And I believe they're still alive, Rather you believe it or not. I will find them, Even if you don't help." He gritted his teeth as his eyes burned with optimism and trepidation.

Though Sid was full of pessimism, Disbelief - expatiation.

"Don't get cocky, Matti." Sid spoke in a huffed, Low volume.

"You are DONE telling me what to do." Matt scoffed, Turning to Sven as Sven then waved his hand for him to follow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PERFIDY Section II

It was time, It was time to take this motherfucker out and end it once and for all, But could that be possible? Was Nathan actually the one behind all of this Mayhem?  
Matti wondered, Though he simply kept his mouth shut, Not wanting to say anything and just go on with the objective.  
"So what's the plan, Matt?" Sven questioned as he yanked at the backyard shed door, Though it wouldn't budge.  
"Well, find the others and kill the motherfucker that did this. Easy."  
Matt spoke sternly as he made his way around the area, Looking for an ax or something of use. Perhaps something to break the door down with, Or to simply use to wield.

"Sounds simpler than it is, Don't you think?" Sven spoke with a bit of a scoff, Beginning to search around as well for an object of use.

"Everything sounds simpler than it really is, Take being the younger brother Sid for example. Harder than it looks."  
Matt replied with a hard expression, His eyes piercing into the darkness as he bent down before picking up an ax that lied upon the ground in front of him.

"Matti, I understand that you really don't get along but ...You're family, You two need to look out for each other. Not fight and disagree or argue at every chance." Sven sighed in statement as he approached Matt who now stood with the ax in hand, Making his way toward the shed door.  
"I've tried, Dammit. I've dealt with him treating me like a child and like I don't fucking know what I'm talking about for too long!." He spoke with pure anger, Bringing the ax back to it's limit, Sven quickly moved out of the way before Matt aggressively bashed the sharp steel ax into the wooden shed door.  
Listening to the sound of the wood crack and break at the hit.  
"Jesus christ man watch it!" He groaned out as he moved.  
"Look, He's just trying to protect you."  
"Protect me!?" He merely shouted in response, Gripping the ax as he shifted around to become face to face with Sven.  
"No, Sweet cheeks - I think control me is the word you're looking for."

"Sweetcheeks?" He murmured to himself before smirking and shaking his head, Returning his expression to the concerned gaze he held.  
"That ...ANYWAY. Matt, You NEED to work it out. The both of you!"

"What are you, My mother?"

"No! I'm not your ...Mother." He spoke with a tone of awkwardness at the word  _Mother_.  
"I'm your best friend, Don't you think you should at least try to patch things?"

"Look, I love you Sven. I really do, But FUCK patching things up with that bastard."  
He scoffed with his look of pure 'done', Sheer anger in his voice as he then turned around and yanked the broken door open.  
"Are you going to help me find them, Or not? Because I need to know right now."  
He said with question, His head cocked to the side as it slightly fell.  
Looking to his side, But not looking at Sven.  
"Of course." Sven replied in a low volume, Seeing that there was no use in arguing or remotely trying to help with the situation.

"Then get in there, See if there's anything of use. You should hurry, Though. I don't want to take too long. It might be too late if we do.." He bobbed his head with a slight nod as he motioned for Sven to go in.  
Watching the male hurried inside, He then kindly followed behind, Pulling the phone of his from his pocket before turning on flash.  
"You've had your phone this WHOLE TIME?" Sven noticed, His eyes widened as his voice slightly rose. He had thought he lost it.  
"Of course, But not on me until we got back here. It's been charging.." He shrugged as he held the light in aim.  
"Well shit! Try calling the police or something! Have them come here or fly here or...Do whatever they need to do." Sven spoke quickly, A bright smile spread across his face as he rushed to Matt's side.  
"I can't, There isn't anything service out here." He waved his hand that held the phone around, Sighing in reply.  
"Unless there's a certain spot, But even if we did get the authorities attention there's no way they'd get here in time. They'd probably tell us to wait until dawn or some shit.. By then we could be dead. Everyone else certainly would be. Perhaps we need to do this on our own.." He suggested, Being completely honest with his words.  
Slight anger still in his voice, Though it was obvious he was trying to calm down.  
"I don't know man, I-I don't think this is a good idea at all. I think we should try to get a hold of them, Regardless of how long it may take.." Sven commented, Causing Matt to give a look. "And risk innocent people's lives??...Look let's..Let's just get whatever we need and leave as soon as possible. Okay? Please, Please Sven.. For me?" Matt begged as he placed his hand upon the male's upper shoulder, Closer to his neck.  
The feeling of Matti's cold hand pressed against his skin oddly enough felt somewhat relieving. Though he was unsure on why.  
"Okay..Okay, Let's do it. But you still need to patch things with Sidney, Even if he's an asshole he is  _still_  your brother." Sven spoke in a low and oddly shaky voice.  
Watching as for the first time in hours - Matt smiled.  
"Thank you, And ..And I'll try." He bobbed his head in a nod as he then began to search the shed along side of his friend, His partner in all of this.

\-------------------------------------

"We will find this motherfucker and kick his ass, This was his fucking plan along. Bring us out here...Lie to us... Trick us..Kill us!" Wade shouted in anger, Holding one of the glass cup in his hand before slinging it across the room.  
Watching as it shattered upon coming in contact with the wall.  
"He used us, Him..Kennedy..This whole damn time they've been playing us like we're fucking ...Puppets or something! Just a toy to attach you firecrackers to and watch it light up in flames!" He angrily searching through the drawers, Finding quite a few objects that could be of use, Though you'd have to get really close in order to harm the target.  
"I can't believe it.." Sid murmured as he listened to the bloodied angered friend, Holding a large butcher knife he had found in the drawer.  
"Oh you better believe it, sugar-tits, Because it's the GODDAMN TRUTH."  
Wade slammed his hand on to the counter as he clinched his hand into a fist.  
"I swear to god I'm going to kill him for what he's done, For killing them..For poisoning Milo.." He turned around, His head tilted facing the ground.  
His eyes were swimming with tears, Though they did not fall.  
But the dam felt as though it was getting to it's breaking point.  
"He poisoned Milo..? That's what that's about? That's why it took him?"

"It's my fault..We helped him. Nathan...I sent Milo to go get the first aid, Nathan said it was in there and..The shelf, He tripped or something and it fell that ...powder shit fell directly on his face. He inhaled it man, If we don't hurry, He could die." His voice slowly went shallow and sorrowful, The sound of a 'sniff' came from the male before he lifted his head. "I don't know where he took him, But I know that he couldn't have gone far. At least..I hope." Wade softly and faintly sighed, His eyes quickly shooting around the room before he then proceeded to walk around the corner and toward him.  
"Sid you know what it's like to care about someone, You know how bad it hurts when they die and..I just need your help to prevent that. To save him, I know it sounds cliche but I ...I need to save him." He spoke as the two quickly made their way around, Looking for something Wade could use.  
Before coming across an old gun in the office room near the front entrance.  
"I'll do what I can, I..I'm not a saint, Wade. You know that. I can't say that I'll definitely be able to save him but I'll try." He answered in reply, Knowing how hurt he felt about this.  
Not wanting Wade to feel that pain.  
"Thank you..Now, Let's get this bastard and show him who's boss."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfidy Section III

Within a short amount of time the four split, Heading off away from the cabin.  
Sven and Matt proceeded to their objective, Being of finding the people that Matt insisted were still alive. Ian And Lincoln.  
While Wade and Sid then headed off to find Nathan and Milo.

\----------

"Where are you son of a bitch!?" Wade shouted out into the cold and dark night sky, Hoping that Nathan was at least in range to where he could hear him.  
"What if he's dead..Wade.." Sid mumbled, Though it was rather audible.  
"Don't you dare say that, He's.." Wade quickly jumped to respond, Though his words soon paused as he tried to think of what to say.  
The male's eyes closed, His head still pounded - though it was calming down.  
The feeling of the dried blood on the side of his face crusting as the skin moved when he closed his eyes made him cringe at the feeling.  
He didn't want to admit it, But he feared his was possibly right.  
"He'll make it." He lied to himself, He knew that he wasn't going to be okay.  
But sometimes you have to lie, Rather it be to yourself, Or to someone else.  
Because the reality of the situation can sometimes be too much to bare, To feel.  
So some may build a false reality, To shelter themselves from the truth that lies in front of them.  
"I know you don't want to hear it, But it's possible..We've lost so many people tonight, Wade. Ian..Link...Chase..Mark and Sean...Matt thinks they're alive but..They aren't.."

"Who did you see.." He asked, His voice low as he walked along side of Sid.

"What?" Sid rose a brow, Unable to make out what the male had just said.

"Who did you SEE?" He repeated, His volumed rose this time, And it was clear.

"Chase, Mark..Sean.."

"How..How did they.."

"Come on man you don't need to hear this right - "

"What happened, Dammit." He sternly with a quick pace replied, He felt the need to know.

"Chase was torn apart, Eaten by this...this creature thing.."

"Mark? Sean? What about them...?"

"Mark was impaled with something ..It looked a bone and Sean he.." Sid paused, The sight of it lingered inside his mind, Seeing it as he spoke of it.  
He hated it, He wished they never agreed to this shit-circus.  
"He..?" Wade gulped, Tears formed once more in the emotional man's eyes as he quickly searched for any sign of where the two had gone.  
"His skull, It was crushed on the side of the road...Looks like someone ran it over but there..there wasn't any tire marks.." He replied in a low volume, Sorrow in his voice as well as regret.  
He felt like he was partially the reason for everything that was going on, It was his idea in the first place to accept the invitation to follow the Marquaces siblings up to the lodge in the first place.

"I hope we get to him in time, He was ..He was coughing up blood, And couldn't breathe and.."

"No, Alright let's turn back. Forget this, Let's get the fuck outta here and don't look back. If he was coughing up blood then he certainly isn't alive so why are we out risking ours for some walking corps-" Sid spoke in pure bleakness and ominousness.

"Shut up!" Wade interrupted before quickly drawing the rifle in his hands upward, And aiming it at Sid. "Shut up! Stop saying that! You don't fucking do this, Sidney! What if it was your brother? Regardless of the result you would look for him wouldn't you? I'm really starting to see why he hates your guts.."  
Wade spoke with pure anger and sorrow, He truly was seeing the reason Matti disliked him so much, His denial and pessimism, His pure bleakness of the whole situation really made the upset male turn against him, Feeling the urge to end him right then and there.  
But instead, He drew his hand back to himself.  
"Now if you're going to come with me, I don't want you to slow me down with all this negative shit, I need you to FUCKING HELP ME. Stand with me or get the fuck out of my way.." Wade spoke with pure aggression as he looked purely into the male's eyes through the darkness. He couldn't deal with it, The whole thing was bad enough But let alone dealing with someone who seemed to only make it feel worse than it was.  
"Wade come on man, You know that -"

"Know what what, Sidney? Know that he's in a shit-ton of pain, Know that he's probaly dying? YES Motherfucker I KNOW THAT..But he's my BEST FRIEND. So god help me I wil find him regardless of the outcome." He interrupted as he then shoved the male, Rolling his eyes before beginning to walk off. "Just go, I can do this alone. Go coward somewhere else." Wade threw his hand back as he gestured for him to leave, Knowing that if he were to follow - He'd probably end up getting to the point of killing him himself instead of one of those things doing it.  
"Wade! It's too dangerous, Let's just get of here man! Fuck this brave shit. Let's get my brother, And go."

"Do you hear yourself? I mean honestly? Do you care about anything other than Matt and yourself? He's your friend too! Mark, Sean, Ian, Lincoln..That bastard that no one liked but you - All these people are - well...Were, Your friends! And you're going to let another one die? Think about it, Dumbass. You can help this one! The others, No one knew about..And..If some of them are alive like Matti believes, And he brings them back - How are you going to feel? You want to abandon them! Everyone! Regardless if you think they're alive or dead! Now if you want to actually be a man, Get your big boy undies on, Get your fuckin' strap on balls on, And get over here and help us.  
These people matter too, Sidney. They  _fucking_  matter too." Wade held the rifle in his hands as he moved his arms around while speaking, His brows knitted as his forehead creased, His mouth sat in a hard line as his jaw clenched.  
Sid stood with his arms to his side, Bowing his head before peering back toward Wade.  
"Fuck this." He scoffed, Raising his hands up as he shook his head.  
"I didn't sign up for this, So I'm not doing it. They're all dead, And soon you will be too." Sid rose his hand once more, Before bringing his middle finger up at Wade.  
He didn't want to do it, He didn't want to risk his life to go out and save someone who he figured was already dead.  
He knew if he did, He'd die too. And he didn't want that.  
"Milo is my best friend, But I know he's dead. I can't die tonight over someone who's already dead."

"Then you never were his friend to begin with." Wade scoffed, A look of pure disappointment growing strongly upon his face, His hand clenched into a fist as he brought it away from the gun. "If he really is your best friend, Then you should look for him instead of running." He tried to speak in a way to courage him into going with him, He knew he couldn't stand alone. But at the same time he didn't want to stand alone side someone who was cowardly, Or that would just give up in the middle of the fight. Run instead of helping.  
Sid stood quiet, Peering at Wade as he searched for something to say, Before giving a nod. "Fine."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.


End file.
